El Rock Y Lo Clasico Un Gran Secreto
by susesaki
Summary: en esta historia shun y alice son vecinos y ellos pueden hablar por la ventana de su balcón a alice le gusta la música clásica y a shun el rock shun le demostrara a alice que toda la música es igual pero alice eligio por la musica clasica por un secreto
1. Chapter 1

Dan: vamos shun no seas si de amargado –dijo codeándole a shun

Dan kuso edad 17 descripción: moreno, alto, cabello café corto ojos cafés, sus amigos son shun, , billy ,ace ,mira, julie y esta locamente enamorado de runo

Shun: no lo sé tú ni siquiera sabes tocar algún instrumento o sabes cantar-dijo con un tono burlón

Shun kazami edad 17 descripción: moreno, alto de ojos color miel, cabello negro arriba de los hombros, sus amigos son dan, julie, billy, runo, ace y mira

Dan: shun por dios eres el mejor cantante y guitarrista que conozco –dijo con un tono de felicidad- por favor shun únete siiiiiii-dijo mientras se arrodillaba

Shun: dan deberás que eres patético mírate arrodillado-dijo con un tono de burla

Dan: bueno di si o no-dijo un poco enojado

Shun: pues ya que….espera que serás tu sino sabes tocar nada-pregunto

Dan: en eso te equivocas ya se tocar el bajo-dijo con vos muy intrigante

Shun: te debió ave tomado el doble de lo que tardauna persona en aprender a tocar el bajo-dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

Dan: shun no de echo me tomo mas pero ey shun no me dejes hablando –dijo muy enojado

Shun se avía ido a su casa lo primero que izo al llegar a su casa fue ir a su habitación y tirarse en su cama cuando estaba pensando y se se avía concentrado en sus pensamientos escucho algo que le llamo mucho la atención ese algo era el sonido de un violín que provenía de la casa de junto shun salió al balcón de su habitación y vio a una chica que estaba tocando el violín en la casa de junto la chica era muy bonita era pelirroja de pelo chino y largo era alta blanca y sus ojos eran de color café parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana antiguas la chica traía un vestido color verde fuerte y el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas el vestido no era esponjado traía unos zapatos de charol shun se quedo escuchando la melodía que tocaba la hermosa chica pero lo que más le intereso era lo hermosa que era la chica la melodía fue interrumpida por una vos femenina

Mama de alice: alice hija baja a comer

Alice: ya voy-dijo mientras ponía su violín en su caja correspondiente

La chica lo voltio a ver porque sentía que alguien la miraba en ese momento ella solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación en la que estaba ,shun se sentía raro tenia una emoción que nunca avía sentido

Al otro dia en la escuela

Dan: billy y ace dijeron que si se iban a unir a la banda-dijo muy emocionado

Shun: aja si qué bueno-dijo en un tono como si o le importara

Dan: oye shun me estas escuchando llevo como 3 minutos hablando como loco-dijo enojado

Shun: lo lamento es que ayer me paso algo muy raro-dijo con un tono serio- o no al rato te lo explico dan si no voy a llegar tarde a clases de música nos vemos-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Cuando shun llego a clases a tiempo se dirigió a su lugar y se calmo

Maestro: muy bien chicos tomen asiento hoy les tengo una nueva compañera pasa por favor

Cuando shun vio quien era el se quedo en shock por que la alumna nueva era su vecina la chica con pelo rojo y lindos ojos color café estaba en su salón de clases

Maestro: muy bien siéntate allí-dijo señalando el lugar que estaba junto a shun

Unos minutos mas tarde termino la clase de música shun se acerco a la chica para presentarse

Shun: hola-dijo un poco nervioso

Alice: hola cómo te llamas-le dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: a yo me llamo shun kazami y tú-dijo un poco más tranquilo

Alice: yo me llamo alice gehabich mucho gusto –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de amistad

Shun: oye ayer tu eras la chica que estaba tocando el violín no-le pregunto con tono serio

Alice: mm si y tu eras el chico espión verdad-dijo un poco burlona

Shun: no noooo yo yo bueno es que –dijo muy nervioso

Alice: calma solo estoy bromeando-le dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: pero me gustaría explicarte para que no mal interpretes-dijo serio

Alice: esta bien dime-le dijo feliz

Shun: bueno es que yo escuche una canción de un violín y quise saber de dónde venía por eso fue no te estaba espiando-dijo serio

Alice: no te preocupes –le dijo con una sonrisa de amistad-bueno nos vemos luego

Shun: ok adiós –dijo shun un poco nervioso

Unos minutos mas tarde

Dan: shun entonces el ensayo va a ser en tu casa-dijo muy feliz

Shun: que pero cuando –dijo muy impresionado

Dan: shun acuérdate tu dijiste cuando estábamos hablando

Flash back

Dan: entonces que shun el ensayo es en tu casa-dijo muy feliz

Shun: aja si claro lo que digas

Fin del flash back

Shun: yo dije eso-dijo muy enojado

Dan: lo lamento shun pero no puedes regresar el tiempo-dijo muy burlón

Shun: pues ya que nos vemos al rato-dijo como tratando de matarlo con la mirada

Unos minutos mas tarde en casa de shun en el ensayo

( la canción se llama cielos que lloran de insite)

(el que canta es shun y es guitarrista ace es lo mismo Billy toca la batería y dan el bajo)

Te vi volar sobre cielos que te lloran siempre

te vi caer no te enseñaron que el sol destruye alas

y al soñar te vi en un cuento tan distinto a otros

Mi vida deja de llorar,

descansa aqui tranquila duerme

no se si pueda despejar

el cielo que te llora ya

Abrazame es tan dificil que el cielo quiera volverte a ver

Ven sientate te explicare como sera tu vida aqui

Vuelvo a soñar que fuiste un cuento tan distinto a otros

Mi vida deja de llorar

descansa aqui tranquila duerme

no se si pueda despejar

el cielo que te llora ya

Mi vida deja de llorar

la historia hoy terminara

no supe por dónde empezar

Pero al final te vi volar.

Dan: huuu somos la neta- dijo muy feliz

Billy: chicos escuchan eso-dijo tranquilo

Billy Gilbert edad 17 descripción alto , cabello güero y corto ,blanco de piel y tiene los ojos azules

Sus amigos son shun ,dan , runo ,ace y mira esta enamorado de: julie

Ace: si es un violín-dijo calmado

Ace edad 17 descripción alto , cabello corto y azul claro ,ojos negros y es blanco de piel. Sus amigos son shun, dan , Billy ,julie y runo ,la chica de la que esta enamorado: mira .

Shun: a si es mi vecina alice si quieren se las presento-dijo mientras iba a el balcón

Ace y Billy: claro que si-dijeron los 2 saliendo al balcón

Shun: hey alice-grito para llamar su atención

Alice: hola shun –dijo con una sonrisa- quienes son ellos-dijo mirándolos

Shun: a ellos son Billy y ace-dijo señalándolos

Billy: hola-dijo sonriéndole

Ace: hola-dijo saludándola con la mono serio

Shun: alice no te gustaría venir a escucharnos tocar-dijo serio

Alice: bueno no tardo-dijo feliz

Unos minutos mas tarde ella se quedo escuchando como tocaban

Dan: y que te pareció he somos súper lo máximo no-dijo muy feliz

Alice: bueno tocan bien-dijo con una sonrisa – deberían de inscribirse en un concurso de bandas

Ace: no es mala idea deberíamos hacerlo

Billy: sabes hay un concurso de bandas el sábado si quiere nos inscribimos-dijo feliz

Shun: pues de acurdo

Dan: chicos ya es tardísimo ya me voy si no mis papas me van a matar-dijo apurado

Ace: yo también ya me voy si no my mama me va a castigar de por vida

Billy: bueno yo tengo mucha tarea por hacer a si que nos vemos luego

Alice: yo también me tengo que ir antes de que lleguen mis papas adiós

Al otro dia en la escuela

Dan: al fin viernes y ya nos vamos a casita–dijo gritando

Ace: por dios ya cállate me vas a dejar sordo-dijo enojado

Dan: bueno pero fíjate quien viene allí-dijo señalando a mira su amiga

Ace: quien viene allí-dijo enojado y luego disminuyendo su ira

Mira: hola chicos-dijo seria

Mira Cay edad 17 descripción: alta, blanca de piel, ojos color azul, color de pelo rojo corto arriba de los hombros y siempre lo trae suelto, sus amigos son julie, runo ,alice, dan, shun y Billy ,está enamorada :de ace

Dan: hola mira –dijo sonriéndole

Ace: ho-hola mira-dijo nervioso

Mira: chicos necesito su ayuda-dijo muy apurada

Dan: que pasa-dijo un poco asustado

Mira: bueno alguno de ustedes sabe bailar-dijo un poco avergonzada

Dan y ace: bailar-preguntaron

Mira: si bailar es que mi papa dice que debo ser mas femenina y me inscribió en clases de baile y necesito una pareja-dijo muy apurada

Dan: oye ace tu no tomaste clases de baile-dijo codeándole

Ace: de que hablas yo nunca tome clases de baile-dijo muy nervioso

Dan: vamos no mientas-dijo burlón

Mira: por favor ace si sabes bailar por favor se mi pareja de baile-dio casi casi rogándole

Ace: esta bien pero –ace no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido

Mira: ho ace gracias-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-no sabes me hiciste un gran favor

Ace: si no hay problema-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Mira: bueno chicos me voy si no llego tarde al parque runo me mata bueno adiós dan y ace gracias-dijo mientras se iba

Dan: hey ace estas un poco rojo te sientes bien-dijo un poco burlón

Ace: de que hablas bueno nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se iba

Mira: hey julie runo-dijo mientras caminaba hasta ellas

Runo: hola mira-dijo saludándola

Runo misaki edad 17 ,descripción : cabello largo y color azul celeste siempre lo trae con dos colas altas , ojos azules, color de piel blanca y es alta ,amigos: alice, julie, mira, ace , shun y Billy .esta enamorada de :dan

Julie: mira hola-dijo muy feliz

Julie mikamoto edad 17 descripción: alta morena de ojos grises, cabello corto color gris y siempre lo trae en una cola de lado ,sus amigos son; alice ,runo ,mira ,dan ,shun ,ace y esta enamorada de Billy

Runo: oye y que te dijo ace si o no-dijo muy impaciente

Mira: bueno me dijo que si-dijo muy feliz

Julie: que bueno –dijo saltando de felicidad

Runo: oigan y donde esta alice-dijo preocupada

Mira: no lo se pero me la encontré hace un rato y me dijo que fuéramos a su casa-dijo seria

Runo: pues vamos –dijo mientras tomaba su mochila

En la casa de alice

Mama: hola chicas pacen alice todavía no llega

Runo: ok no sabe a donde fue-pregunto seria

Mama: a si debe seguir en sus clases-dijo feliz

Julie: clases de que-dijo un poco impaciente

Mama: de violin o de canto o de piano o de flauta o era de actuación no lo se una de esas -dijo muy feliz

Runo, julie y mira: clases de que-dijeron muy impresionadas

Mama: si las toma des de hace 4 años es excelente ya lo domina por completo-dijo muy feliz

Mira: bueno eso no me savia de alice-dijo un poco desconcertada

Runo: miren aquí hay una foto de alice con una orquesta-dijo mirando la foto que avía sobre una mesa

Mama: a si fue su 3 concierto que dio con la orquesta de sus clases de música por ahí tengo unos videos de ella tocando quieren verlos

Julie: claro en lo que la esperamos

Las chicas se quedaron viendo unos videos de alice tocando el violín , cantando, , actuaba , tocaba la flauta y el piano .

Alice: mama ya llegue-dijo mientras entraba a la sala de estar-chicas hola que hacen

Mama: solo les enseñaba unos videos-dijo sonriéndole

Alice: ok bueno chicas vamos a mi habitación si

Unos minutos mas tarde

Runo: alice por que nunca nos dijiste que savias todo eso-dijo mirándola seria

Alice: bueno es que no se

Mira: lo que se es que eres fantástica-dijo felicitándola

Julie: alice por que no nos tocas una pieza de música eres jenial-dijo dándole su violín

Alice: esta bien-dijo mientras se acomodaba para tocar

Unos minutos mas tarde

Runo: wau alice eres fantástica-dijo muy sorprendida

Julie: si ere muy buena-dijo mas sorprendida que runo

Mira: sin palabras

Alice: bueno cambiando de tema van a ir a el concierto de los chicos

Julie: obvio yo si voy a ir quiero ver a mi Billy-dijo con ojos de ilusión tipo anime

Mira: pues yo si voy a ir nunca los e visto tocar-dijo con tono des interesada

Runo: yo si voy a ir quiero ver como pierden por culpa de dan-dijo riéndose

Alice: yo todavía no se mañana tengo que acompañar a mis papas a una sena muy importante -dijo un poco triste-pero tratare de ir –dijo sonriéndole

Al otro dia en la noche shun se asomo por su balcón para ver si alice ya estaba lista pero lo único que vio fue a alice en la cama tosiendo y a su mama tomándole la temperatura shun solo la miro y salió de la habitación para irse hasta el concierto

Mama: muy bien alice sabes le avisare a tu padre para que cancele la cena-dijo muy enojada

Alice: no mama espera-dijo mientras tomaba su mano-vallan ustedes yo les prometo que estare bien

Mama: segura-dijo mientras la veía-de acuerdo pero te cuidas y nos llamas si te sientes mal

Alice: si mama no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa

Mama: de acuerdo pero vamos a regresar temprano para no dejarte sola mucho tiempo-dijo mientras se iba

Alice esta bien

Alice se quedo quieta para escuchar cuando se cerrara la puerta de la entrada, cuando alice escucho que se avía cerrado miro por la ventana para ver cuando se iban e el coche alice vio cuando se fueron y comenzó su plan alice se paro de la cama vestida con una blusa de manga corta color negra con detalles blancos y un pantalón entubado de mezclilla y unos zapatos de meter color rosado fuerte con detalles negros, alice se paro se peino y tomo una chaqueta de mezclilla azul fuete que estaba sobre una silla salió de la casa para ir al concierto

Runo: shun llegaste que paso y alice donde esta-dijo un poco confundida

Runo iba vestida un una blusa amarilla de manga larga y un chaleco de mezclilla y una mini falda de mezclilla de tablones y unos tenis de tela color amarillos y unas mallas blancas

Shun: bueno yo la vi por la ventana en su cama enferma-dijo serio

Shun iba vestido con unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla ,una camisa de manga corta de color morada y unos tenis de tela color negro

Ace: pues que mal pero nosotros seguimos vamos-dijo mientras jalaba a shun

Ace iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla color gris, una camisa de manga larga remangada color negra con un logotipo de unas líneas sin forma y unos tenis de tela color grices

Después de ser presentados empezaron a tocar alice llego justo a tiempo para escucharlos tocar se junto con runo, mira y julie para escucharlos

Canción: the river

Cantante: good charlotte

Gitarra :shun y ace,cantantes :shun y ace , batería: Billy y bajo: dan

(el que canta primero es shun y el de vos muy aguda es ace)

As I walk through the valley  
Of the shadow of LA  
The footsteps that were next to me  
Have gone their seperate ways  
I've seen enough now to know  
That beautiful things  
Don't always stay that way  
I've done enough now to know  
This beautiful place isn't everything they say  
I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
Im walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I want to be delievered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But i swear im a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now im trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delievered  
I'm delievered

Your from a small town.  
Your gonna grow up fast underneath these lights.  
Down in Hollywood on the boulevard the dead come back to life.  
To the praying mother and the worried father, let your children go.  
If they come back they'll come home stronger.  
And if they don't you'll know.

They say that evil come disguised  
Like a city of angels,  
I'm walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I want to be delievered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now im trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delievered  
I'm delievered

Baptized in the river.  
On my own.  
Baptized in the river.  
On my own.  
I wanna be delivered.  
On my own.  
On my own.

Baptized in the river.  
On my own.  
I wanna be delivered. (3x)

I confess I'm a sinner.  
I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered.

Las personas se empezaron a alocar cuando acabo la canción empezaron a gritar el nombre de la banda los chicos bajaron del escenario y las chicas los felicitaron

Julie: chicos felicidades –dijo mientras abrazaba a Billy

Julie iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes color rosada una falda corta color rosada y unas botas chicas color café

Cuando shun salió del escenario para ir a atrás de bambalinas vio que estaba alice hablando con los demás

Shun: alice-dijo muy impresionado

Ace: oye shun que mentiroso eres-dijo serio y burlón

Shun: pero les juro que yo vi a alice en cama-dijo muy avergonzado

Alice: shun no te preocupes solo fingí estar enferma para poder venir al concierto-dijo con una sonrisa

Dan: bueno chicos vamos por que ya van a anunciar a los ganadores

Los chicos se fueron a ver quiénes eran los ganadores ….

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

Las bandas estaban muy nerviosas por saber quién era el ganador todos estaban callados para escuchar a el ganador hasta que de pronto dijeron el nombre de la banda ganadora

Presentador: el ganador es la banda-izo una pausa para gritar el nombre- bakugan-grito

Era impresionante como las personas empezaron a gritar y a saltar de felicidad cuando les entregaron en el premio los chicos se metieron a atrás de bambalinas y runo abrazo a dan, julie a Billy y algo muy raro mira a ace, shun se me quedo mirando muy extraño así que fui y lo abrase para felicitarlo

Alice: felicidades shun-dije un poco nerviosa

Shun: a gracias –dijo un poco sonrojado y nervioso

De pronto paso algo muy incomodo para mi ,mi celular estaba vibrando que era un mensaje de mis papas diciendo que iban en camino a mi casa y lo mas molesto en 20 minutos yo grite en ese momento

Shun: alice que pasa-dijo un poco preocupado

Alice: lo lamento chicos pero me tengo que ir si no mis papas me matan

Shun se ofreció a acompañarme ya que su casa estaba junto a la mía y ya era muy tarde los dos salimos corriendo cuando me llego otro mensaje de mi mama diciendo que estaban a la vuelta de mi casa y nosotros ya estábamos a punto de entrar a la casa pero no tenía mis llaves shun vio que avía dejado mi ventana abierta el me dijo que el me ayudaba a subir a la ventana y así fue subí a sus hombros y logre entrar

Shun : alice te veo mañana –dijo mientras se iba corriendo antes de que lo vieran mis papas

Alice: adiós-dije con una sonrisa

Lo primero que hice fue correr hasta mi cama apagar la luz y hacerme la dormida para que no me descubrieran

NADIE POV: al otro dia

Alice: buenos días mama-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Mama: buenos días hija ya te sientes mejor-dijo mientras preparaba el desayuno

Alice: a de que hablas-dijo un poco confundida

Mama: si no ayer te sentías tan mal que no fuiste a la cena-dijo con un poco de sospecha

Alice: ha si ya me siento mejor sabes no tengo hambre voy a vestirme para ir a ver a runo-dijo muy nerviosa y subiendo las escaleras corriendo

Mama: ok –dijo sacada de onda- los jóvenes de ahora nunca los comprenderé

ALICE POV

Casi me descubren por mis tonterías mejor me apresuro o voy a llegar tarde a mis clases de… a no pero hoy es domingo que voy a hacer estoy tan aburrida me visto y luego veo que carajo hago

NADIE POV: unos minutos mas tarde

Alice: estoy tan aburrida –dijo mientras estaba de cabeza sobre su cama

Mama: alice hija tu papa y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta de von herzen segura que no quieres acompañarnos-dijo seria

Alice: no su hijo me da cosa y no ya tengo planes pero gracias mama -dijo muy pero muy seria

Mama: ok no nos esperes llegaremos muy tarde -dijo con una sonrisa

Alice: no lo planeaba hacer pero ya que-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mama: jovencita asi no te enseñe a hablar eres una chica y asi no hablan y baja los pies de la paja los pies de la pared ok

Alice: lo siento mama no se que me paso-dijo carita de inocente y bajaba los pies de la pared

Mama: bueno hija nos vemos en la noche adiós

Alice: diviértanse-grito mientras su mama salía de la habitación

ALICE POV

Si creen que voy a ir con ellos están mal porque el hijo de esa familia me hace sentir muy rara y su tono de vos me hace sentir que voy a explotar de el enojo si lo escucho por mas de 2 horas mejor me quedo aquí en mi casa aburrida pero me quedo

NADIE POV

Dan: shun vamos no seas sangrón vamos hay que ir al cine-dijo mientras caminaban por la calle

Shun: no lo se no hay ninguna película buena-dijo sirio

Dan: shun por favor yo quiero ver el amasare de tejas 2 –dijo con ojitos brillosos tipo anime

Shun: dan te acurdas cuando vimos la primera-dijo un poco enojado

Dan: am no que paso-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Shun: a ver idiota paso que todas las noche me llamas y no me dejabas dormir y en la escuela me pedias que te acompañara a el baño y a todas parte-dijo enojado

Dan: a si eso pero teníamos 14 años ya soy maduro-dijo mientras sonreía

Shun: y tu cuando maduraste que ni me di cuenta-dijo mientras lo veía

Dan: bueno eso no importa quieres ir si o no-dijo mientras lo miraba muy raro

Shun: pues ya que no pierdo nada-dijo mientras dejaba a dan atrás y el seguía caminando

Dan: espera-dijo mientras corría para alcanzarlo-por que no invitamos a las chicas a ver la película

Shun: qué pero porque –dijo muy sacado de onda

Dan: por favor piénsalo a ti te gusta alice y-dan no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por shun

Shun: dan por favor eso no es cierto no me gusta alice-dijo serio

Dan: shun a mi no me engañas solo te veo como la miras y le hablas-dijo como regañándolo

Shun: pues sinceramente a ti no te puedo mentir si me gusta es bonita des de que la vi me sentí muy raro sentí un sentimiento nuevo-dijo mientras mira a dan y se le ponía una sonrisa en su boca

Dan: hay esta yo te ayudo a que ella sea tu novia-dijo mientras agarraba el hombre de shun como muestra de su apoyo

Shun: gracias dan-dijo mirándolo

Dan: oye es cierto que tu mama y tu abuelo ya regresan el martes-dijo muy feliz

Shun: si pero no quiero que mi mama venga con mi abuelo-dijo serio

Dan: porque-dijo un poco confundido

Shun: porque bueno si viene el empieza otra vez mi entrenamiento ninja –dijo serio

Dan: pero ve el lado positivo cuando cumplas 18 ya va a acaba y vas a estar tranquilo no y lo mejor de todo que vas a volver a ver a tu mama que hace cuanto salió de coma-dijo un poco feliz y luego confundido

Shun: hace 3 meces-dijo feliz-bueno pues tienes razón –dijo feliz

Dan: oye le voy a hablar a runo y tu háblale a alice para quedar de vernos en la plaza-dijo mientras sacaba su celular

Shun: ok –dijo mientras sacaba su celular

Unos minutos mas tarde en la plaza

Dan: dios quedamos de a las 2:10 y ya son las 2:30-dijo muy enfadado

Shun: dan basta ya las vi están allí-dijo señalando a 2 chicas muy bonitas vestidas

Las chicas los vieron y se acercaron a ellos runo aba vestida con una blusa amarilla y un vestido de mezclilla tipo overol pero en ves de pantalón era una falda se ajustaba a su cintura la falda del overol era de tablones y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y traía unas botas que le quedaban debajo de la rodilla y eran color café con muy poco tacón e iba peinada como siempre pero esta ves las llevaba mas debajo de lo normal y alice iba vestida con una blusa naranja un chaleco de mezclilla y un short de mezclilla traía unos tenis de tela color negro e iba peinada con una cola de caballo pero dejando caer unos mechones de pelo sobre su cara

Runo: hola chicos-dijo mientras hacía que se que se le callera la baba a dan

Dan: runo te ves hermosa-dijo mientras se reía muy extrañamente

Shun: bueno voy a ir a comprar la entradas de la película no tardo-dijo mientras caminaba

Unos minutos mas tarde en la película

Dan: runo me puedo sentar contigo-dijo un poco sonrojado

Runo: claro dijo mientras le sonreía un poco

Alice estaba sentada en la otra fila dan le hiso la seña a shun que se sentara con ella el le hiso caso

Shun: alice me puedo sentar contigo-dijo fingiendo que estaba calmado

Alice: claro siéntate-dijo mientras le hacia una sonrisa lo cual hiso que shun se sonrojara

al termino de la película las chicas salieron calmadas porque no les avía dado miedo la película Shun salió calmado ya que tampoco le dio miedo pero dan ese si parecía niña ya que estaba temblando de miedo

Dan: chicos que tal si vamos a comer algo estoy que me muero de hambre-dijo muy feliz

Runo: pues si tu vas a invitar-dijo riéndose

Dan: no de echo va a invitar shun

Shun: que yo que-dijo muy sacado de onda

Dan: si tu dijiste que lo ibas a hacer no-dijo con tono burlón

Shun: dan yo page los boletos y el taxi para llegar aquí y page la comida y tu no has pagado nada-dijo molesto

Dan: lo se pero deje mi cartera en mi otro pantalón

Alice: chicos no se preocupes yo lo pago-dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa

Dan: valla alice eres genial-dijo muy feliz

Los chicos se fueron a comer un rato y a platicar se sentaron y leyeron la carta para ordenar runo estaba sentada con dan y shun con alice

Dan: y alice es cierto que tocas el piano-dijo con muchas ganas de saber

Alice: a si

Runo: y no nada mas sabe tocar eso sabe tocar la flauta el arpa sabe cantar y actuar y no se que mas por que ya se me olvido..-dijo muy feliz

Dan: y cual es tu favorito de todos-pregunto

Alice: mi favorito es el violín-dijo con una sonrisa

Dan: bueno vamos a ordenar que estoy en puras costillas

Los chicos ordenaron y comieron y se fueron a caminar por la plaza para platicar un rato

Runo: hay no-dijo muy nerviosa-alice mira quien esta allí-dijo jalándola

Alice: que quien hay no-dijo muy enojada

Runo hay si-dijo muy nerviosa

Alice: que demonios hace aquí-dijo mientras se tapaba la cara para que no la reconociera

Runo: no se pero vámonos –dijo muy nerviosa mientras se metían con dan y shun

Shun: alice por que tan nerviosa-dijo con algo de intriga

Alice: no por nada-dijo demasiado nerviosa

Runo: dile alice vamos-dijo jalándola

Dan: de que nos vas a decir-dijo con mucha intriga

Alice: bueno es que mi ex novio esta aquí en la plaza-dijo muy enojada

Dan y Shun: queee-dijeron muy molestos

Alice: bueno chicos y si nos vamos a otro lugar-dijo un poco triste

Masquerade: hola mi querido amor-dijo con vos de amor

Runo: que quieres lárgate de aquí masquerade-dijo poniéndose al frente de alice

Masquerade: pues sabes que con tigo no estoy hablando maldita zorra-dijo muy enojado

Dan: a ver idiota a runo no le hablas así-dijo muy enojado

Marquerade: y quien me lo va a impedir –dijo provocándolo

Alice: ya vasta aléjate de mis amigo maldito si tu le haces algo a mis amigos te mato me escuchaste te mato-dijo muy enojada y dándole la espalda

Masquerade: sigues siendo la misma estúpida de siempre alice siempre preferías a tus amigos que a mi por eso prefería otra-dijo mientras se reía

Shun se enojo mucho al escuchar lo que ese tipo le había dicho a alice entonces el le pego un puñetazo y una patada en el estomago dejándolo tirado y sin aire

Shu: si vuelves a hablarle así a alice te mato-dijo dándole la espalda y yéndose con sus amigos

Masquerade: maldita-tu-tu-va-vas-a-a-volver-a-ser-mi-novia-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y todas las personas lo miraban

Runo: valla shun si que le diste su merecido -dijo mientras se reía

Shun: y porque razón terminaste con el-dijo un poco interesado

Alice: bueno pues la primera era porque ya quería hacer cosas que mis papas no me dejaban y yo quería hacer cuando fuera más grande el se enojaba y casi me pegaba y la segunda fue cuando me engaño y ahí fue cuando revente y termine con el y para olvidarlo a pesar de tocar el violín aprendía a tocar mas instrumentos para olvidarlo y funciono pero creo que ya volví a lo mismo-dijo muy enojada

Dan: valla que maldito es-dijo serio

Alice: bueno chicos ya me voy –dijo un poco triste

Dan: espera alice tengo una idea porque no vamos a la feria todavía es temprano-dijo muy feliz

Runo: bueno a mi me parece muy bien-dijo fliz

Alice: ok vamos y tu shun quieres ir-dijo seria

Shun: pues vamos no tengo otra cosa que hacer-dijo serio

Los chicos se fueron a la feria lo cual se divirtieron mucho pasaron cosas muy divertidas dan llevo a runo a su casa y shun se fue junto a alice a su casa ya que eran vecinos

Alice: shun-dijo un poco timida

Shun: que pasa-dijo mirándola

Alice: sabes se me olvido agradecerte por haberme protegido contra mi ex –dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Shun: no te preocupes ese tipo no tenia derecho a hablarte así-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Shun y alice se quedaron abrazados por un momento hasta que el teléfono de alice empezó a sonar lo cual provoco que se separaran

Alice: si diga-dijo seria-mama que pasa van a llegar hasta mañana ok si si entiendo los amo adiós

Shun: tus papas verdad-dijo serio

Alice: si que van a llegar hasta mañana bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras le daba un beso a shun en el cachete lo cual provoco que se sonrojara un poco

Alice se dirigió asta su habitación y se cambio de ropa para dormir

ALICE POV

Shun es tan guapo y tierno pero que estoy diciendo si shun es solo mi amigo pero fue algo muy tierno de su parte haberme defendido de ese modo pero no tendría nada de malo en fijarme en el es guapo muy tierno y sabe defender a una chica pero bueno el nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo tan buena tan asi pero no importa me gusta ser su amiga

NADIE POV: 1:45 am

Alice se encontraba dormida hasta que escucho un ruido que la despertó

Alice: que fue eso –dijo con un poco de miedo

Alice empezó a tener miedo se paro de la cama con mucho cuidado tomo una muñeco de cerámica que tenía en una mesa y abrió la puerta de su recamara bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado de pronto vio una sombra de alguien la cual no era de su mama ni de su papa no savia que hacer tenía mucho miedo corrió a su habitación y cerro con seguro y atravesó un mueble empezó a llorar del miedo que tenia no savia que hacer de pronto vio que la perilla de la puerta empezó a girar ella tenía mucho miedo y no savia que hacer.

CONTINUARA….


	3. Chapter 3

Dan: vamos shun no seas si de amargado –dijo codeándole a shun

Dan kuso edad 17 descripción: moreno, alto, cabello café corto ojos cafés, sus amigos son shun, , billy ,ace ,mira, julie y esta locamente enamorado de runo

Shun: no lo sé tú ni siquiera sabes tocar algún instrumento o sabes cantar-dijo con un tono burlón

Shun kazami edad 17 descripción: moreno, alto de ojos color miel, cabello negro arriba de los hombros, sus amigos son dan, julie, billy, runo, ace y mira

Dan: shun por dios eres el mejor cantante y guitarrista que conozco –dijo con un tono de felicidad- por favor shun únete siiiiiii-dijo mientras se arrodillaba

Shun: dan deberás que eres patético mírate arrodillado-dijo con un tono de burla

Dan: bueno di si o no-dijo un poco enojado

Shun: pues ya que….espera que serás tu sino sabes tocar nada-pregunto

Dan: en eso te equivocas ya se tocar el bajo-dijo con vos muy intrigante

Shun: te debió ave tomado el doble de lo que tardauna persona en aprender a tocar el bajo-dijo con un tono serio mientras se iba

Dan: shun no de echo me tomo mas pero ey shun no me dejes hablando –dijo muy enojado

Shun se avía ido a su casa lo primero que izo al llegar a su casa fue ir a su habitación y tirarse en su cama cuando estaba pensando y se se avía concentrado en sus pensamientos escucho algo que le llamo mucho la atención ese algo era el sonido de un violín que provenía de la casa de junto shun salió al balcón de su habitación y vio a una chica que estaba tocando el violín en la casa de junto la chica era muy bonita era pelirroja de pelo chino y largo era alta blanca y sus ojos eran de color café parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana antiguas la chica traía un vestido color verde fuerte y el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas el vestido no era esponjado traía unos zapatos de charol shun se quedo escuchando la melodía que tocaba la hermosa chica pero lo que más le intereso era lo hermosa que era la chica la melodía fue interrumpida por una vos femenina

Mama de alice: alice hija baja a comer

Alice: ya voy-dijo mientras ponía su violín en su caja correspondiente

La chica lo voltio a ver porque sentía que alguien la miraba en ese momento ella solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación en la que estaba ,shun se sentía raro tenia una emoción que nunca avía sentido

Al otro dia en la escuela

Dan: billy y ace dijeron que si se iban a unir a la banda-dijo muy emocionado

Shun: aja si qué bueno-dijo en un tono como si o le importara

Dan: oye shun me estas escuchando llevo como 3 minutos hablando como loco-dijo enojado

Shun: lo lamento es que ayer me paso algo muy raro-dijo con un tono serio- o no al rato te lo explico dan si no voy a llegar tarde a clases de música nos vemos-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Cuando shun llego a clases a tiempo se dirigió a su lugar y se calmo

Maestro: muy bien chicos tomen asiento hoy les tengo una nueva compañera pasa por favor

Cuando shun vio quien era el se quedo en shock por que la alumna nueva era su vecina la chica con pelo rojo y lindos ojos color café estaba en su salón de clases

Maestro: muy bien siéntate allí-dijo señalando el lugar que estaba junto a shun

Unos minutos mas tarde termino la clase de música shun se acerco a la chica para presentarse

Shun: hola-dijo un poco nervioso

Alice: hola cómo te llamas-le dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: a yo me llamo shun kazami y tú-dijo un poco más tranquilo

Alice: yo me llamo alice gehabich mucho gusto –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de amistad

Shun: oye ayer tu eras la chica que estaba tocando el violín no-le pregunto con tono serio

Alice: mm si y tu eras el chico espión verdad-dijo un poco burlona

Shun: no noooo yo yo bueno es que –dijo muy nervioso

Alice: calma solo estoy bromeando-le dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: pero me gustaría explicarte para que no mal interpretes-dijo serio

Alice: esta bien dime-le dijo feliz

Shun: bueno es que yo escuche una canción de un violín y quise saber de dónde venía por eso fue no te estaba espiando-dijo serio

Alice: no te preocupes –le dijo con una sonrisa de amistad-bueno nos vemos luego

Shun: ok adiós –dijo shun un poco nervioso

Unos minutos mas tarde

Dan: shun entonces el ensayo va a ser en tu casa-dijo muy feliz

Shun: que pero cuando –dijo muy impresionado

Dan: shun acuérdate tu dijiste cuando estábamos hablando

Flash back

Dan: entonces que shun el ensayo es en tu casa-dijo muy feliz

Shun: aja si claro lo que digas

Fin del flash back

Shun: yo dije eso-dijo muy enojado

Dan: lo lamento shun pero no puedes regresar el tiempo-dijo muy burlón

Shun: pues ya que nos vemos al rato-dijo como tratando de matarlo con la mirada

Unos minutos mas tarde en casa de shun en el ensayo

( la canción se llama cielos que lloran de insite)

(el que canta es shun y es guitarrista ace es lo mismo Billy toca la batería y dan el bajo)

Te vi volar sobre cielos que te lloran siempre

te vi caer no te enseñaron que el sol destruye alas

y al soñar te vi en un cuento tan distinto a otros

Mi vida deja de llorar,

descansa aqui tranquila duerme

no se si pueda despejar

el cielo que te llora ya

Abrazame es tan dificil que el cielo quiera volverte a ver

Ven sientate te explicare como sera tu vida aqui

Vuelvo a soñar que fuiste un cuento tan distinto a otros

Mi vida deja de llorar

descansa aqui tranquila duerme

no se si pueda despejar

el cielo que te llora ya

Mi vida deja de llorar

la historia hoy terminara

no supe por dónde empezar

Pero al final te vi volar.

Dan: huuu somos la neta- dijo muy feliz

Billy: chicos escuchan eso-dijo tranquilo

Billy Gilbert edad 17 descripción alto , cabello güero y corto ,blanco de piel y tiene los ojos azules

Sus amigos son shun ,dan , runo ,ace y mira esta enamorado de: julie

Ace: si es un violín-dijo calmado

Ace edad 17 descripción alto , cabello corto y azul claro ,ojos negros y es blanco de piel. Sus amigos son shun, dan , Billy ,julie y runo ,la chica de la que esta enamorado: mira .

Shun: a si es mi vecina alice si quieren se las presento-dijo mientras iba a el balcón

Ace y Billy: claro que si-dijeron los 2 saliendo al balcón

Shun: hey alice-grito para llamar su atención

Alice: hola shun –dijo con una sonrisa- quienes son ellos-dijo mirándolos

Shun: a ellos son Billy y ace-dijo señalándolos

Billy: hola-dijo sonriéndole

Ace: hola-dijo saludándola con la mono serio

Shun: alice no te gustaría venir a escucharnos tocar-dijo serio

Alice: bueno no tardo-dijo feliz

Unos minutos mas tarde ella se quedo escuchando como tocaban

Dan: y que te pareció he somos súper lo máximo no-dijo muy feliz

Alice: bueno tocan bien-dijo con una sonrisa – deberían de inscribirse en un concurso de bandas

Ace: no es mala idea deberíamos hacerlo

Billy: sabes hay un concurso de bandas el sábado si quiere nos inscribimos-dijo feliz

Shun: pues de acurdo

Dan: chicos ya es tardísimo ya me voy si no mis papas me van a matar-dijo apurado

Ace: yo también ya me voy si no my mama me va a castigar de por vida

Billy: bueno yo tengo mucha tarea por hacer a si que nos vemos luego

Alice: yo también me tengo que ir antes de que lleguen mis papas adiós

Al otro dia en la escuela

Dan: al fin viernes y ya nos vamos a casita–dijo gritando

Ace: por dios ya cállate me vas a dejar sordo-dijo enojado

Dan: bueno pero fíjate quien viene allí-dijo señalando a mira su amiga

Ace: quien viene allí-dijo enojado y luego disminuyendo su ira

Mira: hola chicos-dijo seria

Mira Cay edad 17 descripción: alta, blanca de piel, ojos color azul, color de pelo rojo corto arriba de los hombros y siempre lo trae suelto, sus amigos son julie, runo ,alice, dan, shun y Billy ,está enamorada :de ace

Dan: hola mira –dijo sonriéndole

Ace: ho-hola mira-dijo nervioso

Mira: chicos necesito su ayuda-dijo muy apurada

Dan: que pasa-dijo un poco asustado

Mira: bueno alguno de ustedes sabe bailar-dijo un poco avergonzada

Dan y ace: bailar-preguntaron

Mira: si bailar es que mi papa dice que debo ser mas femenina y me inscribió en clases de baile y necesito una pareja-dijo muy apurada

Dan: oye ace tu no tomaste clases de baile-dijo codeándole

Ace: de que hablas yo nunca tome clases de baile-dijo muy nervioso

Dan: vamos no mientas-dijo burlón

Mira: por favor ace si sabes bailar por favor se mi pareja de baile-dio casi casi rogándole

Ace: esta bien pero –ace no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido

Mira: ho ace gracias-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-no sabes me hiciste un gran favor

Ace: si no hay problema-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Mira: bueno chicos me voy si no llego tarde al parque runo me mata bueno adiós dan y ace gracias-dijo mientras se iba

Dan: hey ace estas un poco rojo te sientes bien-dijo un poco burlón

Ace: de que hablas bueno nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se iba

Mira: hey julie runo-dijo mientras caminaba hasta ellas

Runo: hola mira-dijo saludándola

Runo misaki edad 17 ,descripción : cabello largo y color azul celeste siempre lo trae con dos colas altas , ojos azules, color de piel blanca y es alta ,amigos: alice, julie, mira, ace , shun y Billy .esta enamorada de :dan

Julie: mira hola-dijo muy feliz

Julie mikamoto edad 17 descripción: alta morena de ojos grises, cabello corto color gris y siempre lo trae en una cola de lado ,sus amigos son; alice ,runo ,mira ,dan ,shun ,ace y esta enamorada de Billy

Runo: oye y que te dijo ace si o no-dijo muy impaciente

Mira: bueno me dijo que si-dijo muy feliz

Julie: que bueno –dijo saltando de felicidad

Runo: oigan y donde esta alice-dijo preocupada

Mira: no lo se pero me la encontré hace un rato y me dijo que fuéramos a su casa-dijo seria

Runo: pues vamos –dijo mientras tomaba su mochila

En la casa de alice

Mama: hola chicas pacen alice todavía no llega

Runo: ok no sabe a donde fue-pregunto seria

Mama: a si debe seguir en sus clases-dijo feliz

Julie: clases de que-dijo un poco impaciente

Mama: de violin o de canto o de piano o de flauta o era de actuación no lo se una de esas -dijo muy feliz

Runo, julie y mira: clases de que-dijeron muy impresionadas

Mama: si las toma des de hace 4 años es excelente ya lo domina por completo-dijo muy feliz

Mira: bueno eso no me savia de alice-dijo un poco desconcertada

Runo: miren aquí hay una foto de alice con una orquesta-dijo mirando la foto que avía sobre una mesa

Mama: a si fue su 3 concierto que dio con la orquesta de sus clases de música por ahí tengo unos videos de ella tocando quieren verlos

Julie: claro en lo que la esperamos

Las chicas se quedaron viendo unos videos de alice tocando el violín , cantando, , actuaba , tocaba la flauta y el piano .

Alice: mama ya llegue-dijo mientras entraba a la sala de estar-chicas hola que hacen

Mama: solo les enseñaba unos videos-dijo sonriéndole

Alice: ok bueno chicas vamos a mi habitación si

Unos minutos mas tarde

Runo: alice por que nunca nos dijiste que savias todo eso-dijo mirándola seria

Alice: bueno es que no se

Mira: lo que se es que eres fantástica-dijo felicitándola

Julie: alice por que no nos tocas una pieza de música eres jenial-dijo dándole su violín

Alice: esta bien-dijo mientras se acomodaba para tocar

Unos minutos mas tarde

Runo: wau alice eres fantástica-dijo muy sorprendida

Julie: si ere muy buena-dijo mas sorprendida que runo

Mira: sin palabras

Alice: bueno cambiando de tema van a ir a el concierto de los chicos

Julie: obvio yo si voy a ir quiero ver a mi Billy-dijo con ojos de ilusión tipo anime

Mira: pues yo si voy a ir nunca los e visto tocar-dijo con tono des interesada

Runo: yo si voy a ir quiero ver como pierden por culpa de dan-dijo riéndose

Alice: yo todavía no se mañana tengo que acompañar a mis papas a una sena muy importante -dijo un poco triste-pero tratare de ir –dijo sonriéndole

Al otro dia en la noche shun se asomo por su balcón para ver si alice ya estaba lista pero lo único que vio fue a alice en la cama tosiendo y a su mama tomándole la temperatura shun solo la miro y salió de la habitación para irse hasta el concierto

Mama: muy bien alice sabes le avisare a tu padre para que cancele la cena-dijo muy enojada

Alice: no mama espera-dijo mientras tomaba su mano-vallan ustedes yo les prometo que estare bien

Mama: segura-dijo mientras la veía-de acuerdo pero te cuidas y nos llamas si te sientes mal

Alice: si mama no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa

Mama: de acuerdo pero vamos a regresar temprano para no dejarte sola mucho tiempo-dijo mientras se iba

Alice esta bien

Alice se quedo quieta para escuchar cuando se cerrara la puerta de la entrada, cuando alice escucho que se avía cerrado miro por la ventana para ver cuando se iban e el coche alice vio cuando se fueron y comenzó su plan alice se paro de la cama vestida con una blusa de manga corta color negra con detalles blancos y un pantalón entubado de mezclilla y unos zapatos de meter color rosado fuerte con detalles negros, alice se paro se peino y tomo una chaqueta de mezclilla azul fuete que estaba sobre una silla salió de la casa para ir al concierto

Runo: shun llegaste que paso y alice donde esta-dijo un poco confundida

Runo iba vestida un una blusa amarilla de manga larga y un chaleco de mezclilla y una mini falda de mezclilla de tablones y unos tenis de tela color amarillos y unas mallas blancas

Shun: bueno yo la vi por la ventana en su cama enferma-dijo serio

Shun iba vestido con unos pantalones entubados de mezclilla ,una camisa de manga corta de color morada y unos tenis de tela color negro

Ace: pues que mal pero nosotros seguimos vamos-dijo mientras jalaba a shun

Ace iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla color gris, una camisa de manga larga remangada color negra con un logotipo de unas líneas sin forma y unos tenis de tela color grices

Después de ser presentados empezaron a tocar alice llego justo a tiempo para escucharlos tocar se junto con runo, mira y julie para escucharlos

Canción: the river

Cantante: good charlotte

Gitarra :shun y ace,cantantes :shun y ace , batería: Billy y bajo: dan

(el que canta primero es shun y el de vos muy aguda es ace)

As I walk through the valley  
Of the shadow of LA  
The footsteps that were next to me  
Have gone their seperate ways  
I've seen enough now to know  
That beautiful things  
Don't always stay that way  
I've done enough now to know  
This beautiful place isn't everything they say  
I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
Im walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I want to be delievered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But i swear im a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now im trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delievered  
I'm delievered

Your from a small town.  
Your gonna grow up fast underneath these lights.  
Down in Hollywood on the boulevard the dead come back to life.  
To the praying mother and the worried father, let your children go.  
If they come back they'll come home stronger.  
And if they don't you'll know.

They say that evil come disguised  
Like a city of angels,  
I'm walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I want to be delievered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now im trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delievered  
I'm delievered

Baptized in the river.  
On my own.  
Baptized in the river.  
On my own.  
I wanna be delivered.  
On my own.  
On my own.

Baptized in the river.  
On my own.  
I wanna be delivered. (3x)

I confess I'm a sinner.  
I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered.

Las personas se empezaron a alocar cuando acabo la canción empezaron a gritar el nombre de la banda los chicos bajaron del escenario y las chicas los felicitaron

Julie: chicos felicidades –dijo mientras abrazaba a Billy

Julie iba vestida con una blusa de tirantes color rosada una falda corta color rosada y unas botas chicas color café

Cuando shun salió del escenario para ir a atrás de bambalinas vio que estaba alice hablando con los demás

Shun: alice-dijo muy impresionado

Ace: oye shun que mentiroso eres-dijo serio y burlón

Shun: pero les juro que yo vi a alice en cama-dijo muy avergonzado

Alice: shun no te preocupes solo fingí estar enferma para poder venir al concierto-dijo con una sonrisa

Dan: bueno chicos vamos por que ya van a anunciar a los ganadores

Los chicos se fueron a ver quiénes eran los ganadores ….

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

ALICE POV

De pronto vi como la puerta se abrió de portazo y yo empecé a gritar

NADIE POV

De pronto alice se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando de que todo era solo una pesadilla

Alice: dios que pesadilla tan fea-dijo un poco asustada-que hora será –dijo mientras tomaba su celular y miraba la hora-dios son las 6:041 mejor levanto para ir al colegio si no voy a llegar tarde-dijo mientras se paraba de la cama

EN LA ESCUELA

Dan: hay odio los lunes-dijo con una cara de cansado

Ace: tu que dia no odias-dijo serio

Dan: pues los sábados y domingos y entre semana si son vacaciones-dijo muy feliz

Ace: enserio que tu nunca vas a cambiar-dijo con una gotita tipo anime

Dan: hey no tenias que ir a clases de danza con mira-pregunto muy burlón

Ace: si –dijo un poco serio

Mira: ace hola-dijo feliz

Ace y dan: hola mira-dijeron felices

Mira: ace acuérdate de que hoy tenemos que ir a las clases así que no me falles-dijo muy feliz mientras tomaba su mano y ace se sonrojaba

Ace: si no te fallare te lo prometo-dijo muy sonrojado

Mira: bueno chicos nos vemos luego-dijo mientras se iba

Dan: ace estas bien te ves rojo-dijo burlón

Ace: ya vasta nos vemos luego-dijo muy enojado mientras se iba

En el patio de la escuela

Julie: deberás paso eso no te creo-dijo muy impactada

Alice: pues si-dijo un poco triste

Runo: a pero no le has dicho lo de shun verdad-dijo con una vos picara

Julie: que de shun he-dijo con un poco de intriga

Alice: no no runo no lo digas-dijo un poco nerviosa

Runo: pues que shun defendió a alice-dijo mientras se reía

Julie: en cerio-dijo muy feliz

Runo: bueno chicas nos vemos tengo que ir a clases de educación física

Julie: y yo tengo que ir con las porristas-dijo muy feliz

Alice: ok y yo ….no sé que tengo que hacer-dijo mientras veía como se iban sus amigas

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE EN LA CASA DE SHUN

Shun llego a su casa antes de entrar vio el automóvil de su tía pensó que su tia traía noticias de su mama y abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo corrió y vio a su tia sentada en la sala

Tia: shun hola como has crecido-dijo seria

Shun: tia que hace aquí trae noticias de mi mama-dijo muy serio

Tia: no noticias si no a alguien sube a la habitación de tu mama te espera una sorpresa-dijo feliz

Shun subió las escaleras corriendo como loco y abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su mama cuando de pronto vio algo que provoco que salieran lagrimas de sus ojos y no eran de tristeza si no de felicidad

Shun: ma-ma-mama-dijo muy feliz y derramando lagrimas

Mama de shun: shun como has crecido y te cortaste el pelo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba

Shun: mama-dijo mientras corría y la abrazaba muy fuerte

Mama: shun hijo no llores ya estoy bien y estoy aquí contigo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas

Shun: mama al fin saliste de coma-dijo dejando salir mas lagrimas

Mama: si hijo ya salí de coma y esta ves estaré junto a ti por siempre-dijo muy feliz

Shun y su mama se quedaron abrazados por un momento

Mama: bueno hijo y cuéntame ya tienes novia o como están tus amigos vamos cuéntame-dijo secando sus lagrimas y poniéndose feliz

Shun: pues no aún no tengo novia pero tuve

Mama: y rompiste con ella

Shun: si no era mi tipo

Mama: y como esta dan

Shun: pues bien sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre

Mama: hijo porque no invitas a tus amigos a cenar y así los volveré a ver-dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: de acuerdo solo los llamo y ya si-dijo mientras se iba-pero antes por que llegaste hoy lunes y el abuelo donde esta se supone que iba a llegar contigo-dijo un poco confundido

Mama: bueno yo llegue antes porque te quería ver y tu abuelo le dije que no así falta que viniera que me iba a traer tu tía y ella iba a estar un tiempo aquí-dijo sonriéndole

Shun: que bueno mama-dijo mientras le sonreía y se iba de la habitación

EN EL PARQUE

Mira: vamos ace por favor que te cuesta si-dijo un poco seria

Ace: esta bien pero solo un rato-dijo un poco enojado

Mira: si gracias ace-dijo dándole un beso en el cachete

Ace y mira fueron a la plaza a la competencia de un juego de baile

Ace: mira estas segura delo que quieres hacer-dijo un poco no seguro de lo que hacia

Mira: claro –dijo muy cegura-nos toca el turno 6-dijo feliz

Unos minutos mas tarde les toco a ellos y lo hicieron bien ,una hora después estaban a punto de decir a los ganadores

Presentador: muy bien el tercer lugar es para el equipo 2 felicidades-dijo mientras les daba el premio de tercer lugar-muy bien y el segundo lugar es para el equipo 19-dijo mientras les entregaba el premio de segundo lugar-y el primer lugar es para el equipo 6-dijo muy feliz

Ace: mira ganamos-dijo muy feliz

Mira: si ganamos –dijo muy feliz y se dejo llevar por sus impulsos besándolo en los labios con mucha emoción se besaron por poco tiempo

Ace: mira po-porque lo hiciste-dijo muy confundido

Mira: ace lo hice porque te amo y siempre lo he hecho-dijo muy feliz y segura de lo que hacia

Ace: mira enserio-dijo muy confundido

Mira: si ace te amo y mucho-dijo muy feliz

Ace: mira quieres ser mi novia-dijo un poco tímido de lo que decía

Mira: claro que quiero-dijo volviéndolo a besar en los labios

Ace y mira caminaron por la plaza abrasados hasta que sonó el celular de ace

Ace: mira espera mi celular-dijo mientras sacaba su celular-alo, si deberás enserió si ok no no le digas aquí esta conmigo si vamos como en 1hora si ok adiós

Mira: quien era-dijo con un poco de intriga

Ace: a era shun que dice que su mama ya despertó de coma y nos quiere conocer –dijo muy feliz

Mira: que bueno vamos a ir verdad-dijo muy feliz

Ace: claro quiero conocer a la mama de shun-dio mientras la jalaba para ir a casa de shun

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES EN CASA DE SHUN

Shun: ya voy –dijo mientras abría la puerta

Julie: hola shun –dijo mientras lo abrasaba

Shun: hola julie pasa-apenas e iba a cerrar la puerta y..

Billy: que onda shun felicidades por lo de tu mama-dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte como amigos

Shun: gracias-apenas e iba a cerrar la puerta y otra vez

Dan y runo: hola shun felicidades-dijeron muy felices

Shun: si gracias pacen –dijo serio-bueno ya son tod-no termino por que el timbre sonó- ya voy-dijo mientras iba a abrir la puerta

Mira y ace-hola shun lamentamos llegar tarde-dijo tomado de la mano de mira

Shun: ok no hay problema pacen-dijo mientras veía que ace y mira estaban tomados de la mano

Dan: valla de que me perdí porque ace viene tomado de la mano de mira-dijo un poco confundido

Ace: te perdiste de mucho-dijo muy burlón

Billy: que pasa porque vienen tan acaramelados

Mira: les decimos-le pregunto mira a ace

Ace: ok-dijo mirándola

Ace y mira: somos novios-dijeron muy felices

Los chicos no lo creían que ace y mira fueran novios

Runo: ok pero cambiando de tema donde esta alice-dijo un poco seria

Julie: se me olvido decirles alice iba a llegar por que tenia clase de violín-dijo con vos chillona

Shun: chicos les presento a mi mama-dijo un poco serio y feliz

Mama: hola chicos-dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: mama ellos son ace, mira, julie, runo, Billy y ya lo conoces a dan

Mama: chicos que gusto conocerlos dan ya estas mas grande cuando te vi por ultima vez estabas muy chaparrito-dijo con una sonrisa

Dan: yo también la extrañe señora kazami

Unos minutos mas tarde los chicos estaban hablando y recordando viejos tiempos aunque no estuvieran algunos de ellos platicaban cosas graciosas

Julie: muy bien chicos tengo una noticia para ustedes

Dan: julie si es que estas saliendo con Billy eso ya es muy viejo-dijo mientras se reían todos

Julie: no eso no es , pasa que voy a hacer una fiesta el sábado-dijo muy feliz

Runo: y cual va a ser el tema he julie

Julie: bueno el tema va a ser disfraces-dijo muy feliz

Dan: julie lamento romper tus esperanzas pero ya no estamos en pre escolar-dijo muy burlón

Julie: ash pues entonces voy a tener que cancelar la guerra de bandas que va a ver en mi fiesta y bueno vallan vestidos normales o como quieran.

Dan: sabes pensándolo bien es un buen tema para una fiesta-dijo cambiando de opinión

Julie: pues ahora no ahora van vestidos normales y quieren participar si o no-dijo seria

Dan: que dicen chicos si o no-les pregunto a ace a shun y a Billy

Billy: claro

Ace: si

Shun: como quieran por mi esta bien-dijo con un poco de des interés

Julie: bueno pues entonces ya esta decidido-dijo con vos chillona

Runo: bueno chicos ya me voy si que mañana hay clases y luego me da flojera ir

Julie: bueno yo me tengo que ir –dijo con un poco de flojera

Billy: yo también ya me voy-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de julie

Ace: yo también ya me voy mira nos vamos-dijo serio

Mira: ok vámonos-dijo un poco feliz

Dan: bueno yo me quedo un rato para ayudar a shun a limpiar todo el tiradero-dijo un poco sonriente

Shun: ok que que te traes entre manos-dijo sospechando de dan

Dan: nada solo quiero ayudar a mi mejor amigo que no puedo ni hacer eso-dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: de acuerdo que quieres-dijo con mucha seriedad

Dan: bueno ya me cachaste me puedo quedar a dormir hoy aquí-dijo como si todo fuera tan fácil

Shun: quee pero por que-dijo muy sacado de onda

Dan: es que ayer estaba en mi cama y empecé a tener mucho miedo y luego vi al de el ama sacre de tejas de bajo de mi cama y grite como loco-dijo muy asustado

Shun solo lo miro salió una gotita tipo anime

Shun: sabes tienes 17 años y le tienes miedo a un película que fue real y que fue grabada en Texas si que eres ridículo-dijo con un poco de seriedad

Dan: shun eso de que era real no lo savia aa-dijo muy asustado

Shun: eres patético-dijo mientras lo miraba

Dan: déjame quedarme a dormir aquí por favor-dijo mientras se aferraba a la pierna de shun

Shun: oye no vasta vasta suéltame que me sueltes-dijo mientras trataba de alejar a dan de su pierna

Dan: lo ago. si me dejas dormir aquí

Shun: por eso no quería ver esa película porque savia que te ibas a poner asi-dijo un poco enojado

Dan: entonces si me quedo-dijo con ojitos de perrito tipo anime

Shun: si ya te dije que si pero tienes que limpiar todo esto tu solo-dijo mientras se iba

Dan: ay porque bueno ya que mejor empiezo –dijo con cara de cansado tipo anime

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES: 12:53

Dan y shun estaban dormidos bueno mas bien shun y su mama por que dan estaba despierto por el miedo que tenía

Dan: hey shun,shun despierta-dijo mientras susurraba y lo movía

Shun: que quieres déjame dormir-dijo como si estuviera todavía dormido

Dan: es que escuche un ruido abajo-dijo con miedo

Shun: dan es solo tu imaginación déjame dormir si no quieres acabar durmiendo en el baño-dijo un poco molesto

Dan: ok ok ya me callo –dijo mientras se recostaba para tratar de dormir

Dan estuvo fregando a shun por toda la noche dan se durmió un rato pero shun no pudo dormir nada

AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA

En clases de música shun estaba sentado en su asiento y llego alice ya que era la segunda en llegar al salón de clases

Alice: buenos días shun-dijo mientras ponía su mochila a junto a su asiento-shun por que los lentes -dijo mientras movía a shun y por accidente lo tiro

Shun: que pasa ya estoy despierto-dijo un poco confundido

Alice: shun por que los lentes-dijo mientras se reía

Shun: enserio quieres saber porque los lentes-dijo un poco serio

Alice: si

Shun: bueno-dijo mientras se los quitaba

Alice: o por dios que te paso pareces mapache-dijo mientras se reía

Shun: ja ja ja que graciosa dan no me dejo dormir en toda la noche-dijo un poco serio

Alice: se quedo a dormir en tu casa porque-pregunto

Shun: pues tu porque crees

Alice: por la película-pregunto

Shun: si que por que le dio miedo-dijo un poco burlón

Alice: pues sabes los lentes te los vas a tener que quitar en clases ya que no los admiten-dijo un poco seria

Shun: lo se pero que voy a hacer mírame parezco un mapache-dijo un poco enojado

Alice: mm eso lo puedo arelar-dijo mientras sacaba una bolsita de maquillaje de su mochila

Shun: espera que haces-dijo mientras la detenía antes de que lo pintara

Alice: quieres que des aparezcan los ojos de mapache si o no-dijo un poco seria

Shun: pues ya que-dijo mientras se dejaba pintar

Alice: listo no se te nota nada-dijo mientras le enseñaba con un espejo

Shun: pues ahora que lo veo no se ve-dijo un poco serio-gracias alice-dijo mientras la miraba

Alice: de nada pero eso si no te estés tocando mucho los ojos o se te va a caer el maquillaje-dijo advirtiéndole

Shun: ok –dijo

AL TERMINO DE LA CLASE EN EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA

Dan: que onda ace y shun que hacen-dijo muy feliz

Ace: hacemos la letra de la canción y hacemos las notas de la canción-dijo un poco serio

Dan: aa que hacen -dijo un poco confundido

Shun: haber como lo explicamos para que tu cerebro de niño de pre escolar lo entienda-dijo un poco serio y burlón-a ya se hacemos una canción-dijo un poco burlón

Dan: a ya entendí bueno en donde va a ser el ensayo esta ves-dijo muy feliz

Ace: porque no ensayamos en el local de mi papa ya no lo usa-dijo proponiendo

Dan: ok por mi esta bien el local es grande yo ya lo vi-dijo muy convencido

Shun: como quieran a mi me da igual total solo nos quedan 3 dias para ensayar ya que hoy es martes -dijo serio

Billy: que onda chicos ya tiene la letra de la canción-dijo un poco feliz

Ace: y tu porque no nos ayudas e que somos mas tontos o que-dijo un poco enojado

Shun: espera ace escucha Billy todavía aceptamos que dan no ayude porque es un idiota y no sabe de que trata hacer una canción y a veces nos da ideas para la letra de una canción pero quiero preguntarte algo que demonios haces tu-dijo muy enojado

Billy: bueno lo que pasa es que yo-dijo un poco nervioso

Shun: tu que-dijo un poco enojado

Billy: bueno es que tengo otra banda que es mejor-dijo sosteniendo lo que decía

Ace: quee pero que demonios te pasa he acaso somos poca cosa para ti-dijo muy enojado

Shun: con quien estas ahora e-dijo muy enojado

Billy: bueno estoy con julio, chan ,Klaus y masquerade-dijo un poco nervioso

Shun: que estas en una banda con mi ex novia y el ex novio de alice-dijo muy enojado

Billy: lo lamento shun pero ellos si me tratan bien y en la guerra de bandas en la fiesta de julie ustedes verán lo buenos que somos los de la carta de la perdición-dijo mientras se iba

Dan: que pero julie ya lo savia que clase de amiga es-dijo muy enojado

Ace: cálmate dan eso hace que me den más ganas de concursar en la fiesta de julie-dijo muy serio

Shun: los acabaremos-dijo muy seguro de lo que decia

Ace: eso no lo dudes-dijo muy enojado

Dan: chicos tenemos un pequeño problema-dijo un poco serio-no tenemos baterista-dijo gritándolo

Ace: en eso no te preocupes tengo a alguien mejor que Billy además recuerden que Billy no podía hacer solos de batería y el que yo tengo si sabe–dijo con una sonrisa algo malévola

CONTINUARA…..


	5. Chapter 5

Julie: el ganador es-dijo muy feliz-esto es un brama verdad-dijo un poco incomoda-de acuerdo al parecer hay un empate entre las bandas de la carta de la perdición y bakugan-dijo un poco mas incomoda

El publico: que no porque-dijeron muy enojados

Julie: pero no se preocupen vamos a hacer una guerra de bandas ósea un duelo de bandas-dijo muy feliz-están de acuerdo-dijo preguntando a el publico-ok prepárense bandas empiezan la carta de la perdición pero mientras preparen lo que van a hacer asi que vamos a seguir con la fiesta en lo que se preparan las bandas

DE TRAS DE BAMBALINAS

Shun: que demonios vamos a tocar no traemos nada preparado-dijo muy enojado

Dan: tu no pero yo si-dijo como si se tallera algo entre manos

Shun: a que te refieres-dijo un poco sacado de onda

Dan: acuérdense la rola que hice que es original-dijo feliz

Ace: a ya se cual-dijo entendiendo lo que trataba de decir dan

Shun: a ya se a lo que te refieres-dijo algo serio

CON MASQUERADE

Masquerade: que maldita sea vamos a hacer somos los primeros-dijo muy enojado

Billy: solo relájate tocaremos la misma canción –dijo muy relajado

Masquerade: a ver idiota en 10 minutos nos toca salir a cantar y a tocar y quieres que este relajado-dijo mientras lo ahorcaba un poco y estaba muy enojado

Billy: no-pu-pu-puedo-re-respirar-dijo mientras se le acababa el aire

Masquerade: mas te vale que pienses en algo o te mato-dijo muy enojado mientras lo dejaba

Billy: claro lo que digas-dijo muy asustado

Chan: Billy no te preocupes tengo una idea-dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel

CON DAN

Dan: entonces si o no-dijo muy feliz

Baron: por mi esta bien-dijo feliz

Ace: por mi igual-dijo serio

Shun: es buena la canción asi que tocaremos esa pero hay un pequeño problema-dijo my serio

Dan: cual-dijo algo confundido

Shun: que nos falta una voz femenina-dijo algo serio

Dan: a de eso yo me encargo-dijo planeando

Baron: y quien va a ser-dijo con algo de intriga

Dan: ya verán esperen no tardo-dijo mientras se iba con las chicas

CON LAS CHICAS

Runo: si entonces-fue interrumpida por dan

Dan: chicas les robo a alice unos minutos-dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo y se la llevaba asta atrás de el escenario

Alice: que pasa dan-dijo algo confundida

Dan: necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: para que-dijo algo confundida

Dan: necesitamos que cantes una canción con nosotros-dijo muy apurado

Alice: que pero yo-dijo muy confundida

Dan: vamos di que si yo se que tu cantas y muy bien hazlo por querer vencer a masquerade-dijo para convencerla

Alice: de acuerdo-dijo decidida-solo por humillar a masquerade-dijo con una sonrisa

Dan: ok vamos con los chicos y te doy la letra de la canción para que te la aprendas ya-dijo muy nervioso y apurado

Shun y ace ya se estaban preparando shun estaba ensillando el solo de guitarra que tenia que hacer y mas aparte estaba relajando su voz por que tenia que hacer una voz que tal vez le lastimaría la garganta

Dan: chicos miren ya conseguí a la cantante femenina-dijo muy feliz

Ace: y quien es-dijo con algo de intriga

Dan: tara-dijo mientras le enseñaba a alice

Ace: ok pues manos a la obra porque nada mas le quedan 6 minutos para memorizar la canción y a ti dan te queda lo mismo para ensayar el bajo-dijo con un tono mandon

Shun; ten-dijo mientras le daba la letra de la canción a alice

Alice: gracias no necesito mas de 4 minutos para memorizármela-dijo tranquila y tomando el papel que tenia la letra de la canción

CON LAS CHICAS

Mira: como que alice ya se tardo mucho no lo cren-dijo con algo de intriga

Julie: yo digo que si ya es mucho tiempo que estarán asiendo alice y dan-dijo con ganas de molestar a runo

Runo: sabes no me lograras hacer enojar porque yo se porque dan se llevo a alice-dijo con vos muy segura

Julie: y para que se la llevo si se pude saber-dijo con algo de intriga

Runo: no te puedo decir si te digo vas a ir con el chisme a Billy y el es de la banda que odio-dijo mientras serraba los ojos y le iba a dar un trago a su baso de jugo

Mira: en eso runo tiene razón ya no te tenemos confianza-dijo muy seria

Julie: que quieren que haga para que me perdonen díganme por favor-dijo casi arrodillada

Mira y runo se miraron como si tuvieran un plan las dos

Mira: runo estas pensando lo mismo que yo-dijo mientras la miraba con una mirada malévola

Runo: si es humillar a julie si-dijo con una mirada malévola

Mira: si-dijo con una sonrisa mala

Runo y mira miraron a julie con una mirada muy mala

Julie: chicas porque me miran asi-dijo un poco asustada

30 SEGUNDOS DESPUES

Julie: que no voy a hacer eso-dijo muy enojada

Mira: como quieras pero ya no te vamos a hablar-dijo con un tono de burla

Julie: hay ok ok –dijo mientras se paraba de la silla en la que estaba sentada

Julie se dirigió hasta el escenario para dar un anuncio

Julie: chicos y chicas pónganme atención quiero decirles que yo-dijo muy nerviosa-que yo yo me-dijo muy nerviosa- QUE YO DE NIÑA ME ME COMIA EL PEGAMENTO LIQUIDO Y DE BARRA-dijo gritando

Todos lo invitados se rieron y mira y runo se cayeron de la silla en la que estaban sentadas de tanta risa que tenían

Runo: no puedo creer que lo dijo-dijo con mucha risa y llorando

Mira: yo tampo-dijo mientras se reía y se le salían una cuantas lagrimas de risa

Julie bajo del escenario y se dirigió hasta sus amigas para gritarles

Julie: ja ja ja que gracioso espero que eso sea suficiente para volver a ser su amiga-dijo muy enojada

Mira: claro claro ahora ve y da la guerra de bandas el des empate-dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír

Julie: ok-dijo mientras se iba asta el escenario-chicos y chicas le doy inicio al des empate de bandas los dejo con la carta de la perdición-dijo seria

Banda: la carta de la perdición-cantante: masquerade-guitarristas: julio y chan-bajista: Klaus-baterista: Billy

Banda: Alison- canción: memorama

Puede Ser Que Ya No Te Vuelva A Ver

Y Que No Sepa Mas

No Sepa Mas De Lo Que Pasa De Ti

Y De Mí

No, No Puedo Sacarte No

De Mi Mente De Todo Lo Que Me Recuerda Tu Cara

No Quiero Pensar Ir A Buscarte A Tu Casa

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estas Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Creo

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estas Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Triste Es De Pronto Ver Tu MySpace

Y Ver Que Ya No Estoy En Tu Top

Y Ver Que Están Las Fotos Que También Yo Tome,

Dime Tu Que Es Lo Que Tengo Que Hacer

Pues Ya No Puedo Más, Más, Tratar De Vivir Así

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estas Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Creo

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estas Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Y No Te Quieres Marchar De Aquí

No Sabes Me Cuesta Vivir Así Siempre Pensando En Tu Y Yo, Pensando

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estas Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

Creo

Siempre Estarás Muy Muy Dentro De Mí

Y Te Quiero Sacar Para No Estar Así,

Desde Que Tú No Estas Siento Que Algo Se Perdió De Mí

El publico casi no dio señales que les avía gustado la canción solo por educación algunos aplaudieron y otros abucheaban pero la banda de bakugan iba a poner el mejor ambiente ya que tenían una canción muy buena

Julie: ok bueno ahora la banda que todos esperaban bakugan-dijo muy feliz

Banda: bakugan- cantantes: shun y alice- guitarristas: shun y ace-bajista dan- baterista: baron

Canción: HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Kawari nante hoka ni inainda

Karenai de ichirin no hana

Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai

Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you

Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni

Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne

Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba

Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo

Dakara nakanai de

Waratte ite ichirin no hana

Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na

Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute

Kimi no chikara ni naritainda

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

Makenai de ichirin no hana

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT...

TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT

NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER

El publico avía enloquecido estaban gritando y aplaudiendo los chicos se sentían realizados

Julie: bueno al parecer ya tenemos a el ganador por signo de aplausos el ganador es bakugan-dijo muy feliz y gritando

Dan ,shun, ace,baron y alice se abrazaron en circulo empezaron a gritar el nombre de la banda pero shun se separo y jalo a masquerade que estaba a punto de irse

Shun: a donde vas-dijo muy serio mientras jalaba a masquerade de el cuello de su saco

Masquerade: shun amigo por favor no será enserio verdad-dijo muy nervioso

Shun: a no pues ganamos y cumples-dijo tratando de intimidarlo con su mirada y su tono de vos

CONTINUARA…..


	6. Chapter 6

Masquerade: no por favor shun mira ganaste y porque no cancelamos la apuesta-dijo muy nervioso

Dan se acerco para ver de que hablaba masquerade y shun y les pregunto

Dan: de que apuesta hablan-dijo muy confundido

Shun: pasa que esta gallina aposto que si ganábamos le íbamos a poner un castigo a el y a su banda y si nosotros perdíamos ellos nos iban a poner un castigo-dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro lo cual no era normal de shun porque nunca sonreía

Dan: entonces como ganamos –dijo con una sonrisa que daba mas miedo que la de shun

Shun, ace, baron y dan se pusieron a planear el castigo que les iban a poner a masquerade y a sus amigos

Ace: entonces eso-dijo con una sonrisa

Baron: si eso estará perfecto-dijo mientras miraba a masquerade con una sonrisa que daba miedo

Dan: masquerade preparado-dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Masquerade: hay dios en que me e metido-dijo mientras temblaba de miedo

Unos minutos mas tarde

Shun: muy bien masquerade empieza-dijo mientras se reía de masquerade

Masquerade: no eso si que no-dijo mientras no quería salir de la habitación

Shun: a no-dijo con un tono burlón-ok dan baron y ace ayúdenme a sacarlo de allí-dijo mientras habría la puerta de la habitación

Masquerade: no no suéltenme no por favor tengo una reputación-dijo mientras pataleaba y gritaba que lo soltaran

Ace: chicas preparen sus cámaras porque nunca volverán a ver esto-dijo muy feliz

Las chicas prepararon las cámaras de sus celulares para tomar fotos o video para lo que iba a pasar un momento que no se iba a volver a chicos sacaron a masquerade y aquí comensaba la función

Baron: chicas miren a el nuevo masquepollo-dijo mientras no podía dejar de reír

Masquerade salió de la habitación y estaba como para tirarse al suelo para reírse masquerade estaba con una botarga de pollo lo cual hiso que todos rieran incluso alice se estaba riendo lo cual no era algo normal de ella ya que todas la veces que se reía eran fingidas

Dan: muy bien masquerade salgamos porque tu banda te esta esperando con la botarga para correr hasta sus casas asi vestidos-dijo mientras se reia

Masquerade: les juro que me voy a vengar de ustedes 4-dijo muy enojado-lo juro-dijo mientras se iba a la salida de la casa de julie para irse asta su casa y tratar de quitarse esa botarga

Ace: si claro y dan es muy inteligente-dijo con tono burlón

Dan: si-dijo con tono des interesado-que dijiste ace-dijo muy enojado

Ace: nada solo olvídalo-dijo con mucha seriedad

Shun: bueno vámonos ya que se hace tarde-dijo muy serio

Dan: ok bueno baron y ace nos vamos en un taxi ya que vivimos cerca-dijo con una sonrisa

Runo: bueno pues mira y yo nos vamos juntas mi mama dejo que se quedara a dormir-dijo seria

Julie: bueno pues nos vemos luego-dijo con una sonrisa

Shun y alice acompaño a alice a su casa ya que eran vecinos

Shun: bueno nos vemos luego alice-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Alice: bueno nos vemos shun-dijo mientras le daba un beso a shun en el cachete lo cual hiso que el se sonrojara un poco, alice se fue despidiéndose de el con una sonrisa

Mama: alice que horas son estas de llegar ya viste la hora-dio muy enojada

Alice: hay mama lo lamento es que me entretuve hablando con julie y runo perdón pero no te preocupes ya me voy a dormir-dijo mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches

Alice se fue directo a su habitación para dormir un poco ya que era muy tarde

ALICE POV

Por dios que dia tan bueno cante con la banda de dan y shun fue tan pero tan excelente me sentía tan pero tan bien al cantar con shun que será esta sensación que siento cuando estoy con shun me siento como si estuviera segura como si nadie me fuera a hacer daño junto a el pero… que demonios estoy diciendo dijo muy impresionada de ella misma hay no mejor me voy a dormir

NADIE POV

Alice se acostó a dormir y empezó a soñar cosas muy feas lo cual le parecía algo muy raro alice empezó a soñar que estaba chica como de 4 o 3 años esta en un coche estaba en la parte de atrás de el coche avían 2 adultos un joven de pelo café de ojos verdes blanco que iba conduciendo el coche y una joven de pelo rojo y ojos cafés blanca y era muy bonita la chica estaba sentada junto a el en la parte de adelante en el sueño se veía claramente como se hacercaba una luz muy fuerte y allí termino el sueño de alice

Alice: que demonio porque soñé eso quienes eran ellos-dijo muy confundida

Mama: alice ya levántate ya recuerda que tenemos que acompañar a tu papa a un desayuno de trabajo-dijo mientras la veía

Alice: a ok no tardo-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Mama: ok apúrate-dijo mientras serraba la puerta

Alice se apuro se metió a bañar y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo

Papa: donde esta alice se hace tarde-dijo muy enojado

Mama: hay espera un poco mas ya no a de tardar-dijo para calmarlo

Papa: esa jovencita nunca va a cambiar-dijo muy enojado

Alice: a no pues creo que no nunca voy a cambiar-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Papa: alice al fin apúrate que se me hace tarde-dijo muy enojado

Unos minutos mas tarde en la mansión von herzen

Alice: mama papa porque no me dijeron que íbamos a venir a la mansión de los von herzen-dijo muy enojada

Mama: bueno porque sabíamos que no ibas a querer venir-dijo con una cara de ya nos descubrió

Alice: pues supiste bien-dijo muy enojada

Señora von herzen: buenos días adelante pacen alice que grande estas-dijo muy amable

Alice: a gracias señora von herzen-dijo con una sonrisa falsa en su cara

Klaus: alice que linda te haz puesto eres mas bella de lo que recuerdo-dijo con un tono coqueto

Alice: a Klaus pero nos vimos ayer –dijo seria y incomoda

Mama: alice no seas grosera compórtate-dijo muy enojada

Alice: pero yo-dijo pero fue interrumpida

Mama: nada niña grosera-dijo con un tono de enojo

Unos minutos mas tarde en el desayuno

Señora von herzen : klauz porque no llevas a alice a caminar por el patio-dijo muy sonriente

Klaus: ok mama no tardamos-dijo mientras se paraba de la silla en la que estaba sentado

Alice: em bueno yo-dijo muy nerviosa

Klaus: vamos-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice: de acuerdo-dijo un poco seria

Klaus y alice se fueron a el patio para dejar hablar a sus papas de un negocio

Klaus: alice tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo tomándola de las manos

Alice: em si que es-dijo muy nerviosa

Klaus: alice yo te amo y mucho-dijo mientras casi la besaba

Alice: que demonios haces-dijo mientras lo empujaba

Klaus: alice por favor no me agás esto por favor yo te amo-dijo mientras le rogaba

Alice: Klaus eres muy tierno pero no me voy a forzar a amar a alguien que no amo yo amo a otra persona ok lo lamento-dijo un poco apenada

Klaus: entiendo alice no te voy a forzar a amarme ok sabes creo que no podemos ser amigos-dijo un poco triste

Alice: pero Klaus pero porque-dijo un poco confundida

Klaus: porque seria un gran sacrificio ver a la persona que amo-dijo con un tono de vos muy triste

Alice: ok entiendo pero te prometo que vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame te lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa

Klaus: gracias alice bueno sabes voy a mi habitación-dijo mientras se iba un poco triste

Alice se quedo un poco triste pensando en lo que había echo ya que no savia si había cometido un error o algo correcto alice saco su celular y vio una imagen donde estaba con sus amigos que había tomado el dia de el concierto donde estaba con mira, julie, runo, dan, ace, Billy y shun cuando vio a shun en la foto ella puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se le había olvidado lo de Klaus

Mama: alice vámonos ya-dijo mientras la veía-que haces-dijo preguntando

Alice: a nada solo bueno ya vámonos-dijo un poco nerviosa

1 hora después en casa de shun

Mama: shun voy a el súper mercado de la plaza no me quieres acompañar-dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: ok si vamos-dijo un poco serio

En el súper mercado de la plaza

Mama: muy bien shun espérame aquí no tardo voy a la carnicería

Shun: mama ya no soy un niño chiquito para que hables asi-dijo un poco serio

Mama: hay si lo olvide sabes si quieres puedes ir a ver ropa o lo que quieras pero nos vemos en la caja 4 en 20 minutos si-dijo mientras sonreía

Shun: ok –dijo mientras se iba

Shun fue a ver que hacia ya que era aburrido estar en el súper mercado sin rumbo shun se detuvo en el pasillo de tecnología a ver unos discos de música de pronto escucho un pequeño llorido como si alguien estuviera llorando shun se dio la vuelta porque el llorido se escuchaba de tras de el el miro y vio a una pequeña niña como de 5 o 4 años shun se puso a la altura

Shun: que pasa pequeña porque lloras-dijo mientras la miraba

Niña: no encuentro a mi mama-dijo mientras lloraba

Shun: a calma donde te separaste de ella-dijo tratando de calmarla

Niña: en la panadería fuia ver un juguete y regrese y ya no estaba-dijo mientras lloraba

Shun: quieres que te ayude a buscarla-dijo un poco serio

Niña: arias eso por mi-dijo mientras sonreía

Shun: claro vamos-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y le sonreía un poco

Niña: gracias-dijo mientras sonreía

Shun: por nada oye como te llamas-dijo un poco serio

Niña: ayane y tu-dijo un poco seria

Shun: a yo me llamo shun-dijo mientras le sonreía

Shun fue en busca de la mama de la pequeña niña

Ayane: mama-dijo muy feliz y soltándose de la mano de shun y corriendo muy feliz

Mama de la niña: ayane-dijo mientras corría y la abrazaba muy fuerte

Ayane: mama te encontramos-dijo con una sonrisa

Mama de la niña: que como que me encontraron tu y quien mas-dijo un poco sorprendida

Ayane: si mama mi amigo shun y yo-dijo mientras lo señalaba

Mama de la niña: o gracias muchas gracias por a ver ayudado a mi hija-dijo mientras le sonreía

Shun: por nada-dijo un poco serio

Mama de la niña: muy bien ayane vámonos ya que se hace tarde-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Ayane: espera-dijo mientras la soltaba-shun gracias por todo eres lo máximo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba-adios-dijo mientras lo soltaba y se iba

shun: esa pequeña me trae recuerdos que había olvidado por completo como cuando conocí a dan fue algo tan genial tenia como 4 años fue en este mismo súper mercado fue igual nada mas que yo ayude a dan pero me hace recordar muy bien ese momento-dijo mientras se ponía una sonrisa en su cara

dan: hey shun eres tu-dijo un poco confundido

shun: no idiota soy un conejo que habla-dijo con sarcasmo

dan: solo con que me dijeras que si o no estaba todo bien-dijo u poco serio-y dime que carajo haces aquí-dijo un poco confundido

shun: vine a acompañar a mi mama y tu que haces aquí-dijo muy serio

dan: bueno pues yo vine a comprar algo pero no lo encontré-dijo muy feliz

shun: a ok bueno nos vemos luego-dio mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba

dan: oye shun espera-dijo mientras lo detenía

shun: que quieres-dijo un poco serio

dan: bueno te planeba decir hasta mañana en la escuela pero bueno ya para que esperar tanto-dijo muy feliz

shun: decirme que cosa-dijo algo intrigado

dan: bueno que tenemos una tocada en casa de mi primo royi-dijo muy muy feliz

shun: que dia es la tocada-dijo un poco intrigado

dan: el sábado en la tarde a las 2:00 a la salida de Tokio va a ser una al barcada

shun: aja suerte-dijo mientras se iba

dan: que como de que suerte-dijo muy sacado de onda

shun: pues si suerte porque yo no voy a ir tengo cosas que hacer-dijo algo serio

dan: que puede ser mas importante que la revancha entre la carta de la perdición y bakugan-dijo muy feliz

shun: revancha pero ayer fue la revancha-dijo un poco impresionado

dan: si ya lo se pero esta ves es la revancha decisiva-dijo muy emocionado-por favor no me falles-dijo casi de rodillas

shun: bueno no lo se te aviso mañana o pasado pero no se adiós-dijo mientras se iba

dan: hey shun no shun aaaa siempre es lo mismo con ese disque ninja-dijo muy enojado

a la salida de el súper mercado

mama : donde esta este niño –dijo muy enojada

runo: señora kazami-dijo preguntando

mama : a hola runo como estas-dijo con una sonrisa

runo: bueno yo vine para comprar unas cosas para el negocio de mis papas-dijo con una sonrisa

mama: a que bueno que ayudes a tus papas-dijo muy feliz

runo: bueno me tengo que ir señora me dio mucho gusto el haberla visto-dijo mientras se iba

mama: igual mente runo-dijo sonriendo

shun: mama lamento la tardanza-dijo un poco serio y cansado de a ver corrido para llegar

mama: no te preocupes hijo bueno ayúdame con esto-dijo mientras le daba 2 bolsas para que la ayudara

shun y su mama se fueron a la casa para preparar la cena y pasársela bien

casa de alice

mama: alice hija ya esta lista la cena-dijo mientras habría la puerta de la habitación

alice: no tengo hambre-dijo un poco triste

mama: que pasa hija prepare lo que mas te gusta-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación-que pasa-dijo un poco seria y preocupada

alice: bueno nada solo no tengo hambre-dijo un poco seria

mama: ok como quieras-dijo un poco seria y saliendo de la habitación

ALICE POV

Porque razón me siento asi nunca había estado asi como triste será por lo de Klaus o porque pero lo de Klaus no me dolió nada pero a de ser por lo de ese sueño porque me sentía triste desde que me desperté pero porque si ni conocía a los 2 jóvenes de ese sueño que me tratara de decir ese sueño que va a pasar algo malo o bueno

NADIE POV

Alice se acostó en su cama un rato a pensar lo de ese sueño pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular que empezó a soñar

Alice: hola quien habla-dijo con una voz un poco triste

Runo: hola alice soy yo runo quería decirte algo muy importante-dijo muy feliz

Alice: a si dime-dijo un poco seria

Runo: bueno lo que quería decirte es que dan le va a dar la revancha a masquerade en una fiesta de su primo-dijo muy feliz

Alice: enserio que masquerade le gusta la humillación verdad-dijo con un tono burlon

Runo: pues por lo visto creo que si pero bueno mañana te cuento en la escuela si-dijo con un tono serio

Alice: ok bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela adiós-dijo un poco feliz

Runo: ok adiós-dijo un poco feliz

AL OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA

Shun: dan no lo se ya te dije que no se tengo cosas que hacer-dijo algo serio

Dan: por favor shun no sea asi de malo –dijo poniéndose de rodillas

Shun: hay vamos dan calma no es para tanto-dijo con un poco de vergüenza porque dan estaba de rodillas

Dan: no me voy a parar hasta que me digas que si-dijo como un capricho

Shun: has lo que quieras-dijo mientras se iba

Dan: hey shun no pero aaaaaaa shun-grito muy enojado

POV SHUN

Si ese idiota cree que voy a ir con el esta total mente loco acabamos de dar un concierto el sábado y quiere otro este sábado si que esta loco

NADIE POV

Shun estaba caminando por el patio mientras que esperaba que terminara el receso

Alice: no suéltame aa vasta a suéltame-dijo gritando muy fuerte

Shun: que demonios esa fue alice-dijo mientras corría de donde venia el grito

Alice: suéltame-dijo gritan

Masquerade: cálmate no me hagas hacerlo por las malas-dijo muy enojado

Alice: que no que me sueltes-dijo mientras trataba de soltarse

Shun: a ver idiota no entendiste que la sueltes-dijo muy enojado

Masquerade: a si como no-dijo mientras la besaba-a ver que me vas a hacer-dijo provocándolo

Shun: esto-dijo mientras se había movido tan rápido que ni lo vieron y le había pegado un puñetazo dejándolo tirado con la boca rota

alice avía quedado tirada y impresionada masquerade se enojo y corrió

masquerade: maldito shun te juro que me voy a vengar lo juro-dijo mientras se iba corriendo

shun: si claro-dijo con un tono de vos de que le valía lo que dijera-alice estas bien no te hiso daño-dijo mientras la miraba

alice: no gracias shun muchas gracias-dijo mientras lloraba un poco

shun: alice no llores-dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

shun y alice se avían quedado mirándose unos segundos hasta que se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que

CONTINUARA…


	7. Chapter 7

Shun y alice estaban a punto de besarse pero paso que….

Dan: que onda-dijo muy feliz

Shun y alice se alejaron muy rápido y muy sonrojado

Dan: que pasa he están un poco rojos-dijo medio burlón

Alice: bueno gracias shun te veo luego-dijo muy nerviosa mientras se iba

Dan: hey shun a que se refirió alice con gracias de que la ibas a besar o que-dijo con algo de intriga

Shun: no seas idiota como crees solo solo-dijo muy nervioso

Dan: solo solo-dijo arremedándolo-a ver shun no seas idiota tu me confesaste una vez que te gustaba alice a si que no seas mentiroso-dijo algo serio

Shun: esta bien la verdad es que bueno si estuve a punto de besarla pero-dijo algo serio

Dan: pero que-dijo con algo de intriga

Shun: pero tu llegaste imbécil-dijo algo enojado y jalándole el pelo a dan

Dan: hay hay suelta suelta-dijo pegándole un manaso- perdon perdon no fue mi intención yo solo hay-dijo gritando

Shun: tu solo que idiota fíjate antes-dijo mientras lo jalaba mas-idiota si no me hubieras interrumpido en este momento alice seria mi novia-dijo aventándolo y soltándolo

Dan: hay pero espera cambiando de tema porque alice te agradeció-dijo mientras se tallaba la cabeza

Shun: a eso pues es que yo venia caminando y pues masquerade quiso abusar de alice y entonces la salve pegándole a masquerade en la cara y pues ya sabes el resto-dijo algo serio

Dan: y bueno pues entonces eres el súper héroe de alice verdad-dijo con vos picara

Shun: deja de molestar idiota-dijo dándole un zape

Dan: por dios shun no te apenes los 2 sabemos que es verdad-dijo con vos realista

Shun: ok ok lo que digas discutir contigo es como hablar con un idiota-dijo con un tono serio-pero eso del idiota si es real porque si estoy hablando con un idiota-dijo con un tono burlon

Dan: shun eres un ashss-dijo algo enojado y asiendo un berrinche

Shun: y tu dan que me cuentas he cuando te le declaras a runo-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Dan: bueno pues de echo ya nos dimos nuestro primer beso-dijo mientras sonreía

Shun: si claro y mi maestro de física vuela-dijo con un tono burlón

Dan: es verdad ayer paso me la encontré en el supermercado estábamos discutiendo un carrito me pego por la espalda y me empujo y eso provoco que nos besáramos y creo que le gusto-dijo con vos galante

Shun: a mira y te apuesto que fue tu primer beso-dijo con vos burlona

Dan: como diablos lo sabes-dijo algo sorprendido

Shun: mm bueno pues es fácil saberlo proviniendo de ti-dijo con tono burlona

Dan: ok ok da igual pero lo mejor es que hoy me le voy a declara-dijo muy feliz

Shun: y eso que yo pensaba que yo iba a ser el primero en tener novia-dijo algo serio

Dan: pues fíjate que yo pensaba que tu eras de el otro bando-dijo con un tono de vos de timidez

Shun: a que te refieres con de el otro bando-dijo algo serio

Dan: pues ya sebes-dijo algo tímido-gay, puto, hoto, marica, choteras mállate-dijo susurrando

Shun: que-dijo algo sorprendido

Dan: QUE SI QUE CREIA QUE ERAS PUTO-dijo gritando

Shun: IMBECIL-dijo mientras le pegaba un zape para que se callara

Dan: hay eso si me dolió-dijo mientras se tallaba la cabeza

Shun: de eso se trataba idiota-dijo con un tono enojado

Dan: me vas a dejar idiota de tanto zape-dijo mientras tallaba su cabeza

Shun: mas-dijo con un tono de vos de burla

Dan: ja ja ja que gracioso-dijo algo sarcástico

Shun: bueno ya me voy faltan 10 minutos para que se acabe el receso y solo pierdo mi tiempo contigo-dijo algo serio

Director por el alta vos: necesitamos la presencia de el alumno shun kazami en la dirección de inmediato-dijo algo enojado

Dan: y ahora shun que hiciste-dijo algo sorprendido

Shun: creo que yo ya se-dijo mientras caminaba

3 MMINUTOS DESPUES

Shun: me llamo señor director-dijo algo serio y mientras abría la puerta

Director: si por favor pase y tome asiento-dijo algo serio

Shun: si señor-dijo un poco serio mientras pasaba a la oficina

Shun en ese momento cuando entro vio a masquerade sentado

Director: bueno pues shun espero que ya sepas la razón por la que estas aquí-dijo algo serio

Shun: si señor es porque le pegue a masquerade cierto-dijo algo serio

Director: si por eso mismo-dijo algo serio-me sorprende que tu mi alumno el mas tranquilo el mas inteligente y el mas maduro allá echo esto no me sorprendería de tu amigo dan kuso pero tu-dijo muy impresionado

Masquerade: señor director ese maldito me pego porque me quería robar-dijo mintiendo

Shun: que yo que cosa-dijo muy impresionado

Shun y masquerade se quedaron peleando unos momentos 8mientras vamos con alice)

Runo: alice alice alice-dijo gritando y corriendo hasta ella

Alice: que pasa runo porque tanto grito-dijo algo confundida

Runo: alice shun esta en la dirección-dijo muy asustada

Alice: que pero hay no todo esto es por mi culpa-dijo muy asustada y nerviosa

Runo: como que tu culpa-dijo algo sacada de onda

Alice: bueno te explico al rato-dijo mientras se echaba a correr hasta la dirección

Alice se apuro a correr para no llegar demasiado tarde

Director: muy bien señor kazami no me queda de otra que expul-dijo muy enojado pero no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por alice gritando

Alice: noooo espere-dijo muy apurada

Shun: alice-susurro

Director: señorita alice como puede entrar de ese modo que modales son esos-dijo muy enojado

Alice: señor director lamento entrar de ese modo pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle-dijo muy apurada

Director: dígalo rápido-dijo muy enojado

Alice: señor director shun no tiene la culpa del golpe de masquerade-dijo muy seria

Masquerade: maldita perra cállate-dijo muy enojado

Director: señor masquerade cálmese o el expulsado será usted-dijo advirtiéndole-continue señorita alice-dijo algo serio

Alice: gracias bueno en fin shun me salvo el bueno masquerade me quiso violar en el patio trasero pero shun llego y entonces el le pego pero para que el no me hiciera daño por favor no lo expulse shun me salvo y el no tiene la culpa al que debería expulsar seria a MASQUERADE-dijo algo seria

Director: señor shun le debo una disculpa puede irse pero usted señor masquerade tengo asuntos pendientes con usted-dijo serio pero intimidante

Shun y alice salieron de la dirección

Shun: alice gracias-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice: por nada tu me salvaste y bueno ahora yo te salvo-dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: deberás alice muchas gracias-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Alice y shun se quedaron abrazados por un momento pero alice lo dejo de abrazar y se dio la media vuelta

Alice: bueno shun por nada pero me tengo que ir-dijo mientras iba a caminar pero paso que shun la jalo de la mano empujándola hasta donde estaba el y quedando de frente

Shun: alice por favor no seas así-dijo con un tono de vos in explicable mientras la miraba a los ojos

Alice: shun como así-dijo algo nerviosa

Shun: pues asi rara-dijo mientras la miraba y se iba acercando poco a poco a su rostro

Alice se quedo hipnotizada con su mirada de shun , shun se fue acercando mas y mas a el rostro de alice hasta que el puso su mano sobre el rostro de alice jalándola hasta el provocando que se besaran tiernamente luego puso su mano sobre la cintura de alice los dos se besaron con mucho cariño hasta que se separaron por la culpa de la falta del aliento los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y sonriéndose

Shun: desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer eso-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice: como de que hace mucho tiempo-dijo algo intrigada

Shun: si alice des de que te vi por primera vez me gustaste y mucho me tenias loco-dijo algo serio

Alice: shun a mi también me gustaste pero des de que bueno me protegiste de masquerade en la plaza eso me izo tener un nuevo sentimiento por ti-dijo mientras lo miraba

Shun: alice yo te amo y mucho por favor quiero pedirte que bueno tu-dijo algo nervioso-tu seas mi novia-dijo un poco nervioso

Alice: claro que si y quiero que sepas que yo también te amo-dijo con una vos muy tierna

Shun y alice se volvieron a besar con mucho amor y cariño pero lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los estaba viendo y ese alguien era la peor pesadilla de alice y shun era chan la ex novia de shun

Chan: no puede ser esa maldita me quito a mi shun juro que me vengare porque shun va a volver a ser mi novio lo juro-dijo muy enojada y susurrando

shun y alice se fueron a sus salones ya que ya había dado el timbre para entrar a la ultima clase

UNA HORA DESPUES

Chan: masquerade masquera-dijo gritando y corriendo hasta el

Masquerade: hola chan que demonios quieres-dijo algo enojado

Chan: ya supiste-dijo algo seria

Masquerade: saber que cosa-dijo algo molesto

Chan: bueno pues la noticia de que shun y alice están de novio-dijo provocándolo

Masquerade: que demonios dijiste-dijo muy enojado

Chan: bueno lo que escuchaste-dijo provocándolo

Masuqerade: maldita sea lo que me faltaba-dijo muy pero muy enojado

Chan: clama se que te gusta alice y que la quieres volver a tener de novia cierto-dijo algo sospechosa

Masquerade: si pero creo que ahora me va a costar mas trabajo tenerla-dijo muy enojado

Chan: no te preocupes yo te ayudo a recuperarla porque yo amo a shun y lo quiero recuperar-dijo algo seria

Masquerade: ok cual es el plan-dijo algo serio

Chan: ok bueno vamos a hacer esto-dijo muy seria

Chan y masquerade se quedaron planeando como iban a separar a shun y a alice

EN LA CASA DE SHUN

SHUN POV

No lo puedo creer soy novio de alice qella es tan bonita y creía que nunca iba a volver a tener novia pero al parecer si y esta ves ella si me ama y yo también espero que esta relación dure mucho tiempo porque yo la amo y mucho

NADIE POV

Shun estaba totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por su celular que estaba sonando

Shun: si diga

Dan: shun adivina que-dijo muy feliz

Shun: no me importa-dijo algo serio

Dan: que adivines puta madre-dijo algo enojado-adivina queee

Shun: no me importa-dijo mas serio

Dan: ya soy novio de runo-dijo feliz

Shun: a si pues te vas a caer cuando escuches esto asi que agarrate-dijo algo serio

Dan: a ver dime estoy listo-dijo muy seguro

Shun: ya soy novio de alice-dijo algo serio

Dan: si claro como no y runo es hombre-dijo con tono de burla

Shun: a no me crees-dijo con un tono de vos de enojo

Dan: de echo no

1 mes después

Alice se cambio de casa porque al parecer su mama estaba embarazada y no iban a caber en esa casa alice no estaba muy feliz que digamos ya que ella no quería un hermano o hermana ella era feliz como era alice ya no era tan feliz con sus papas cuando salía con sus amigos cambiaba era la misma de siempre pero llegaba a su casa y cambiaba muy rápidamente de actitud

Runo: vamos alice no va a ser tan malo solo faltan 8 meces-dijo tratando de animarla

Alice: runo claro que si va a ser malo mis papas me tratan muy mal me gritan la otra vez mi papa casi me pega porque solo abrace a mi mama y no quiero saber como va a ser después de que nazca-dijo muy triste

Runo: alice no te pongas asi por favor mira si quieres te puedes ir a vivir conmigo y mis papas hay mucho espacio en mi casa-dijo tratando de animarla

Alice: enserio-dijo un poco mas animada

Runo: claro eres mi amiga des de los 5 años y siempre te voy a ayudar en lo que sea-dijo mientras se abrazaban

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

Alice: mama papa ya llegue

Papa: a ver jovencita donde demonios estabas tu mama necesitaba que fueras a el súper donde estas cuando te necesitamos-dijo muy enojado

Alice: bueno yo yo-dijo muy nerviosa

Papa: bueno yo yo-dijo arremedándola- tu que estúpida ve a el cobertizo y baja la cuna ok que la necesitamos pero rápido-dijo muy enojado

Alice: si-dijo mientras caminaba

Alice se dirijia hasta el cobertizo cuando subió tropezó con una caja que decía cosas de el pasado alice la abrió y miro que habían unas fotos de ella con runo unos cuantos vestidos de ella que eran cuando tenia como 5 o 6 años tomo unas fotos que estaban hasta el fondo de la caja y vio que estaban la joven pareja de su sueño era la chica cargando un bebe en un hospital y luego una foto de alice de 2 años con la chica y el chico ella no savia que se significaba eso se quedo mirando las fotos unos minutos mas preguntándose de que se trataba eso….

Mama: cariño donde esta alice-dijo preguntando

Papa: la mande a el cobertizo-dijo algo serio

Mama: que hiciste que cosa-dijo muy asustada

Papa: si la mande por la cuna-dijo un poco feliz

Mama: idiota lo va a descubrir todo-dijo gritando

Papa: que cosa hay no que hice-dijo muy enojado

Mama: corre a lo mejor no lo a descubierto-dijo mientras caminaba

Pero alice bajo y llevaba las fotos que había descubierto

Alice: que se significa esto e-dijo algo seria

Mama: alice yo te puedo explicar todo-dijo algo preocupada

Alice: dime solamente quienes son los de la foto y porque salen conmigo en todas estas fotos-dijo muy enojada

Mama: alice lo que pasa es que bueno ellos-dijo muy nerviosa pero no termino de hablar porque fue interrumpida

Papa: ellos son tus…..

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento la tardanza lo que pasa es que me cortaron el inter pero no se preocupen ya llevo como 2 caps adelantados y hasta una nueva serie no se la pierdan va a estar de poca comentes plis

Papa: ellos son tus verdaderos padres-dijo muy enojado

Alice: mis que cosa-dijo dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas

Papa: si alice ellos son tus verdaderos padres-dijo muy seguro

Alice: pero como es que nunca me dijeron-dijo muy confundida y llorando

Mama: es porque no queríamos perder tu amor-dijo algo triste

Alice: y entonces cuales son mis verdaderos apellidos-dijo muy enojada

Mama: eso nosotros fuimos los que nos cambiamos los apellidos-dijo algo triste

Alice: entonces donde están mis verdaderos padres-dijo llorando

Mama: tu mama y tu papa sufrieron un accidente automovilístico y no sabemos si estén vivos solo te adoptamos y ya porque no podíamos tener hijos-dijo muy triste

Alice: entonces por eso era ese sueño que tenia-dijo algo impresiona

Mama: creo que eso te estaba a entender que muy pronto ibas a saber la verdad-dijo muy triste

Alice: y a que se dedicaban mis padres-dijo menos triste

Mama: tu mama era violinista como tu y tu padre era un cantante de rock-dijo algo triste

Alice: y por lo menos no saben sus nombres o algo-dijo intrigada y menos triste

Papa: tu mama se llamaba caede mokishu y tu padre se llamaba kimura gehabich pero no sabemos si estén vivos o muerto-dijo algo serio

Alice: bueno pues gracias por la gran información-dijo mientras subía las escaleras

Unos minutos mas tarde alice se encontraba bajando la escaleras con unas maletas

Mama: que pero te vas-dijo algo triste

Alice: si señora gracias por todo-dijo muy seria

Mama: pero porque no me llamas mama-dijo algo impresionada

Alice: porque usted no es mi madre asi que hasta luego-dijo mientras se iba

Alice no se despidió de nadie por el gran dolor que sentía en el pecho lo único que iso fue tomar un taxi e ir hasta la casa de runo

Runo: alice pero que pasa porque lloras-dijo algo preocupada

Alice: los tipos que me cuidaban no son mis padre-dijo muy trite

Runo: o por dios calma pasa-dijo dándole paso para que entrara a la casa

Alice: no lo puedo creer viví tanto tiempo con ellos y hoy me salen con que no son mis padres-dijo muy triste

Runo: calma pero sabes por lo menos algo de tus padres verdaderos-dijo consolándola

Alice: si se sus nombre y que probablemente estén muertos-dijo llorando

Runo: calma alice pero como se llaman-dijo algo intrigada

Alice: bueno mi mama se llama caede mokishu y mi papa se llama kimura gehabich mi mama es o era violista y mi padre dicen que era de una banda de rock-dijo algo seria y mas calmada

Runo: perdón pero que dijiste que tu mama era que cosa-dijo algo seria

Alice: violinista y mi papa rockero-dijo algo seria

Runo: mira tu eres violinista no y shun es rockero hay dios esto es un poco raro-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice: runo tienes razón es algo raro pero como es que voy a saber que mi mama o mi papa están vivos-dijo algo seria

Runo: porque no vamos y preguntamos en los hospitales de Tokio-dijo algo seria

Alice: runo sabes cuantos hospitales hay en Tokio hay 16 como vamos a preguntar en 16 hospitales-dijo algo seria

Runo: tienes razón hay que empezar des de hoy hay que preguntar le dire a mi papa que si nos ayuda-dijo mientras subía para hablar con su papa

Alice: gracias runo-dijo un poco mas feliz

Unos minutos mas tarde alice, runo y el papa de runo fueron a algunos hospitales a preguntar solo les faltaban 7 para tener lo 16 hospitales

Papa de runo: muy bien chicas bajen a preguntar

Runo y alice bajaron de el automóvil y corrieron a preguntar

Runo: buenas tarde señorita

Enfermera: buenas tardes que se le ofrece

Alice: queremos saber si tuvieron algún paciente con el nombre de caede mokishu o kimura gehabich-dijo algo seria

Enfermera- déjame ver-dijo buscando en la computadora- si hace 14 años estuvieron ellos dos en urgencias porque tuvieron un accidente automovilístico–dijo algo seria

Alice: y y están vivos o murieron-dijo muy nerviosa

Enfermera: los dos están vivos-dijo algo seria

Alice: hay no puede ser-dijo muy feliz

Runo: y no sabe en donde los podríamos encontrar-dijo algo nerviosa

Enfermera-no señoritas no sabría decirle-dijo algo seria

Runo: bueno no importa gracias fue de gran ayuda-dijo algo feliz-vámonos alice-dijo tomándola de la mono y echándose a correr

En el coche

Papa: chicas encontraron algo-dijo algo serio

Runo: si supimos que están vivos-dijo muy feliz

Papa: que bueno-dijo feliz

Alice: me da gusto saber que mis padres entes vivos asi se que tengo la posibilidad de conocerlos-dijo llorando de felicidad

Papa: bueno que tal si celebramos yendo a comer un rico helado yo invito-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice y runo: si-dijeron las dos muy felices

En la heladería

Runo: valla alice que bueno que ya sabemos que tus papas están vivos-dijo feliz

Alice: pero de seguro ellos ni me han de estar buscando ni nada-dijo algo seria

Runo: que te parce que si para animarte vamos a una fiesta-dijo algo feliz

Alice: no se no estoy de ánimos-dijo algo triste

Runo: ok ok bueno-dijo algo seria

Alice: una pregunta como fue que tu y dan se hicieron novios-dijo algo intrigada

Runo: bueno pues-dijo algo seria

FLASH BACK

En el parque

Runo: me lleva dan donde diablos estas-dijo muy enojada

Dan: runo lamento llegar tarde-dijo algo serio

Runo: yo te daré tu lamentar-dijo pegándole un puñetazo en la cara

Dan: no tenias que ser tan brusca después de lo que te voy a pedir me vas a amar-dijo algo adolorido

Runo: si claro como no-dijo muy enojada

Dan: runo quiero pedirte algo muy importante-dijo levantándose de el piso

Runo: que quiere-dijo muy enojada

Dan: runo quiero que seas mi novia-dijo con vos de amor

Runo: a –a-a-a mira por haya-dijo sin querer pegarle y tirarlo a la fuente

Dan: si haya me caí-dijo con tono de burla

Runo: hay dan perdón yo hay es que me puse nerviosa y y-dijo muy nerviosa

Dan: bueno me vas a contestar si o no-dijo algo serio

Runo: pues si-dijo algo nerviosa

En ese momento runo cerro los ojos para parpadear y en ese momento no se dio cuenta de que dan ya la estaba besando en los labios los dos se quedaron a si poco tiempo pero para ellos fue mucho tiempo luego se despegaron por la culpa de el aliento

Runo: dan porque-dijo algo impactada

Dan: porque eres mi novia no-dijo con una sonrisa

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Runo: y asi fue como dan y yo nos asimos novios-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice: valla que bien-dijo con una sonrisa

3 MECES DEPUES

Julie rompió con Billy y ella comenzó una nueva relación con baron lo cual era raro alice y runo continuaron sus vidas y dejaron los de los papas de alice por la paz faltaba 5 dias para la graduación y era muy emocionante bakugan iba a tocar en la graduación por eso era emocionante

Julie: chicas ya saben que se van a poner para la graduación-dijo muy feliz

Mira: yo ya-dijo sonriendo

Runo: yo igual-dijo muy feliz

Alice: yo también-dijo con una sonrisa

Julie: pues yo igual porque no quedamos de vernos aquí para arreglarnos el dia de la graduación-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice: bueno chicas ya me voy tengo que pasar por mi violín que lo mande a arreglar-dijo saliendo de la habitación

Alice llevaba 3 minutos caminando y cuando iba a cruzar la calle paso lo peor un coche estaba a punto de arroyarla

Desconocido- cuidado-dijo mientras corría para empujarla

El desconocido alcanzo a empujarla y salvarla los dos se salvaron

Desconocido: señorita se encuentra bien-dijo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Alice: si eso creo-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de el joven

Alice lo miro y era un chico como de 34 años se veía que estaba casado porque traía un anillo de compromiso

Alice: disculpe podría saber su nombre-dijo algo seria

Desconocido: si claro me llamo kimura gehabich mucho gusto y usted señorita como se llama-dijo con una sonrisa

Alice al escuchar el nombre de el joven se quedo en shock

Kimura: señorita se encuentra bien

Alice: si yo-yo me llamo -dijo dejando caer algunas lagrimas

Kimura: señorita se encuentra bien-dijo algo serio

Alice: yo yo es que usted conoce a caede mokishu-dijo algo feliz

Kimura: si es mi esposa-dijo algo serio

Alice: bueno lo que pasa es que yo me llamo alice gehabich-dijo algo seria y llorando

Kimura se quedo en shock al saber el apellido de la chica el no lo podía creer

Kimura: alice no no estas muerta-dijo mientras la veía-como has crecido

Alice: yo yo soy tu hija te busque 3 meses-dijo algo triste-pero porque vivi engañada toda mi vida no porque no quisiera buscarlos-dijo dejando caer una lagrimas

Kimura: imagínate yo te busque 14 años-dijo mirándola

Alice: te puedo abrazar-dijo algo nerviosa

Kimura: claro que si-dijo mirándola

Alice no podía creer lo que pasaba ella creía que todo esto era un sueño pero veía y se daba cuenta de que era verdad

Unos minutos mas tarde en casa de runo

Runo: donde esta alice lleva mucho tiempo fuera le habrá pasado algo-dijo muy nerviosa

Shun: cálmate runo de seguro se distrajo en algo-dijo serio pero nervioso

En ese momento se escuchaba como alguien entraba a la casa runo y shun esperaban que fuera alice y tal y como esperaban si era ella

Runo: alice donde estabas-dijo muy preocupada

Alice: me paso algo que nunca me van a creer-dio con una sonrisa

Shun: que te paso-dijo algo intrigado

Alice: casi me atropella un automóvil-dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: y de eso estas feliz-dijo algo sacado de onda

Alice: aparte conocí a mi padre-dijo feliz y dejando caer unas lagrimas

Runo: enserio alice-dijo feliz

Alice: si el fue el que me salvo la vida yo no creía que eso fuera real pero si lo fue-dijo muy feliz

Shun: me alegro por ti alice-dijo sonriendo

Alice: gracias shun-dijo mirándolo

Shun: bueno yo ya me voy si no mi mama se va a enojar de que llegue tarde-dijo algo serio

Alice: te acompaño a la puerta

En la puerta

Shun: bueno ya me voy adiós-dijo mientras bajaba los escalones

Alice: a órale asi te voy a hacer-dijo algo enojada

Shun: a que te…. a ya ok-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

Shun y alice se despidieron con un beso en los labios

Shun: contenta-dijo con una leve risa en sus labios

Alice: no del todo pero ya que-dijo bromeando

Shun: bueno te veo mañana en el colegio-dijo mientras se iba

Alice: ok adiós-dijo mientras se metía a la casa

Cuando alice entro ella se dio cuenta de que a shun se le había olvidado su celular ella lo tomo y corrió para ver si todavía lo alcanzaba pero se llevo una súper sorpresa al verlo

Alice: sh-sh-shun-dijo mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas

CONTINUARA….


	9. Chapter 9

Alice se quedo impactada al ver que shun su novio al que amaba con todo su corazón se encontraba besándose con su ex novia chan

Alice: s-sh-shun que se significa esto-dijo mientras dejaba caer una cuantas lagrimas

Shun en ese momento dejo de besar a chan y la miro a a alice

Shun: alice yo te lo puedo explicar-dijo algo nervioso

Chan: lo que pasa es que shun y yo ya somos novios otra vez-dijo mientras sonreía sínicamente

Shun: eso no-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

Alice: p-pu-pues que sean muy felices-dijo mientras se echaba a correr llorando

Shun: alice espera-dijo algo preocupado pero chan no lo dejaba porque lo tenia agarrado de el brazo

Chan: hay déjala solo estorba-dijo con una sonrisa maligna

Shun: porque demonios le dijiste eso si tu y yo no somos nada y jamás volveremos a ser novios-dijo mientras la empujaba para echarse a correr y tratar de alcanzar a alice

Chan: shun amor espera-dijo algo seria

Shun corrió y corrió pero por mas que buscaba no encontraba a alice

EN EL PARQUE

Alice: porque shun si yo te amaba con todo mi corazón-dijo mientras lloraba-que vida la mia me pasan cosas buenas luego malas luego buenas y ahora algo terrible será que estoy condenada a la desdicha-dijo mientras lloraba

Shun: ALICE-grito para llamar su atención

Alice: hay no-dijo mientras lo veía y se echaba a correr

Shun siguió a alice ya que no le quedaba de otra y quería explicarle todo ese mal entendido

Shun: maldita sea chan por su maldita culpa estoy pasando por todo esto-dijo mientras corria para alcanzar a alice , no paso mucho tiepo para que alice corriera hasta un acantilado que estaba prohibido el paso ella por ir viendo atrás no se fijo que se había acabado el camino y si seguía caería a el precipicio entonces sin darse cuenta siguió y callo

FIN

( a verdad se la creyeron que aquí iba acabar todo pues noooo todavía faltan como 1 o 2 capítulos a si que mejor continuo)

Alice: aaaaa-grito mientras se agarraba de una piedra

Shun en ese momento corrió mas rápido

Shun: alice sujétate de mi mano-dijo algo asustado

Alice: no no lo are dale la mano a tu novia chan-dijo muy enojada y nerviosa

Shun: por dios alice si no te sujetas caerás y morirás a si que no seas terca y dame la mano-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: esta bien-dijo algo nerviosa

Alice tomo la mano de shun y el la ayudo a subir

Alice: porque me salvaste-dijo algo seria

Shun: porque eres mi novia-dijo algo serio

Alice: no es cierto tu novia es chan-dijo mientras dejaba caer algunas lagrimas

Shun: escucha lo que te voy a decir ella me beso a la fuerza yo no la amo te amo a ti-dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de alice

Alice: si me amas como dices porque dijo chan que tu eras ya su novio y que-alice no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida porque shun la estaba besando

Alice no savia si dejarse besar o empujarlo cuando termino el beso ella lo miro con algo de rencor entonces ella le pego una cachetada pasaron como 6 segundo y ella lo miro y lo jalo volviéndolo a besar de pronto los dos se fueron acostando en el césped dejándose llevar por el momento luego de el beso shun miro a alice con mucha ternura y le dijo

Shun: si se nota que me odias por el tipo de cachetada que me diste-dijo algo serio

Alice: te la debía por las estupideces que me has hecho-dijo algo seria

Shun: entonces sigues siendo mi novia o ya no quieres-dijo algo serio

Alice. Con una condición-dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: cual-dijo mientras la miraba

Alice: que rompas con chan-dijo con un sonrisa

Shun: ok aunque nunca comencé una relación con ella pero todo para estar contigo-dijo mientras la miraba

Alice: Te amo shun-dijo mientras acariciaba en rostro de shun

Shun: y o a ti alice-dijo mientras la besaba con mucha ternura en los labios

Los dos se quedaron un rato juntos mirando las estrellas estuvieron como 15 minutos y luego shun llevo a alice a su casa y luego el se fue a su casa

UNOS DIAS DESPUES EN LA GRADUACION

Runo: alice ya estas lista los chicos la llegaron-dijo mientras le sonreía

Runo traía puesto un vestido muy bonito color blanco con detalles dorados y plateados el vestido era de tirantes y tenia un escote en la espalda tenia unas sandalias doradas muy bonitas y tenia el pelo agarrado con una media cola y dejando su fleco como siempre

Alice: si ya nada mas me pongo los aretes-dijo muy apurada

Alice estaba vestida con un vestido color rojo muy bonito el vestido le llegaba debajo de las rodillas el vestido era de tirantes era muy bonito porque era suelto tenia un listón negro grande como cinturón traia unos zapatos negros serrados de charol muy bonitos y estaba peinada con una cola de caballo que dejaba salir unos cuantos mechones de pelo sobre el rostro de alice su pelo estaba agarrado con un listón negro brillosa

Runo: pues apúrate que se hace tarde

Alice: pues ya estoy vámonos-dijo mientras sonreía

Las dos bajaron las escalera y al bajar vieron que estaban shun y dan esperándolas y los papas de runo con una cámara para tomar una foto alice voltio a su derecha y vio que estaban sus padres reales su mama real y su papa real ella al verlos se le puso una gran sonrisa que nunca nadie había visto

Papa de runo: que bien se ven chicas-dijo mientras les tomaba una foto

Runo: gracias papa-dijo mientras se ponía roja de verguensa

Mama de runo: que tal una foto con las parejas y luego una con los padres-dijo mientras sonreía

Runo: claro-dijo mientras jalaba a dan y posaba

Papa de runo: muy bien digan graduación-dijo muy feliz

Runo y dan: graduación-dijeron mientras sonreían y posaban

Papa de runo: listo sigues tu alice y shun-dijo mientras sonreía

Alice: ok –dijo mientras se ponía junto a shun

Papa de runo: muy bien digan graduación-dijo muy feliz

Alice y shun: graduación-dijeron mientras sonreía y posaban

Papa de runo: bueno ya esta-dijo mientras sonreía

Runo: bueno ya nos vamos papa me prestas la cámara para tomar fotos en la graduación-dijo muy feliz

Papa de runo: pues ya que pero me la cuidas-dijo mientras le daba la cámara

Mama de alice: alice hija-dijo algo nerviosa

Alice: si que pasa-dijo mientras les sonreía

Papa de alice: queríamos felicitarte por lo estudiosa que eres y bueno nos gustaría llevarte a vivir con nosotros te gustaría-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: gracias pero no me gusta vivir con mi mejo amiga y no quiero que pase lo mismo asi que mejor los veo todos los fines de semana y ya si bueno ya me voy adiós-dijo con una sonrisa

Los chicos y las chicas se fueron a la graduación a divertirse un muy buen rato

Dan: al fin llegamos pensé que nunca llegaríamos-dijo mientras ayudaba a runo a salir de el auto

Runo: miren haya están ace, mira, julie y baron-dijo muy feliz

mira iba vestida con un vestido negro suelto el vestido era de tirante y tenia un cinturón color dorado y traía una zapatillas color dorado

julie iba vestida con un vestido color rosado fuerte de tirantes que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y traía unas sandalias grises con piedritas y traía el pelo suelto con una diadema rosada fuerte con una flor

runo: julie mira-dijo muy feliz

alice: hicas hola se ven muy bien-dijo sonriéndoles

mira: gracias igual ustedes-dijo mientras les sonreía

julie: runo tu vestido esta muy bonito-dijo con vos chillona

dan: saben vamos a el auditorio a prepararnos-dijo muy feliz

ace: si vamos hay que avisarles a la chicas-dijo algo serio

dan: yo les digo-dijo mientras caminaba hasta ellas-chicas vamos a estar en el auditorio si no necesitan estaremos preparándonos para la tocada-dijo muy feliz

runo: ok si ya vete-dijo con tono de des interés

dan sigui su camino con sus amigos para preparase para la tocada

DETRÁS DE BAMBALINAS

Dan: y que shun se lo vas a pedir a alice si o no-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: si espero que acepte-dijo algo serio

Dan: aun pienso que es una locura ya pensaste en que dirán sus padres-dijo algo serio

Shun: de echo ya hable con ellos y me dan permiso-dijo algo serio

Dan: que cosa pero que clase de padres son ellos-dijo muy confundido

Shun: no lo se-dijo algo serio

Dan: pues espero que acepte-dijo algo serio

Shun: yo igual-dio mientras se ponía una leve sonrisa sobre su rostro

Ace: chicos ya salgamos nos toca-dijo muy nervioso

Los chicos salieron a el escenario un poco nerviosos y comenzó la diversión

Shun: buenas noches chicos están listos para la mejor banda de la ciudad-dijo en un tono de divercion

Publico: siiii-dijeron muy felices

Shun: pues que comience la fiesta nosotros somos bakugan y los vamos a volver locos-dijo algo feliz

Baron: 1, 2,1, 2,3,4

Canción: the river

Cantante: good charlotte

Gitarra :shun y ace,cantantes :shun y ace , batería: baron y bajo: dan

(el que canta primero es shun y el de vos muy aguda es ace)

As I walk through the valley  
Of the shadow of LA  
The footsteps that were next to me  
Have gone their seperate ways  
I've seen enough now to know  
That beautiful things  
Don't always stay that way  
I've done enough now to know  
This beautiful place isn't everything they say  
I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
Im walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I want to be delievered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But i swear im a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now im trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delievered  
I'm delievered

Your from a small town.  
Your gonna grow up fast underneath these lights.  
Down in Hollywood on the boulevard the dead come back to life.  
To the praying mother and the worried father, let your children go.  
If they come back they'll come home stronger.  
And if they don't you'll know.

They say that evil come disguised  
Like a city of angels,  
I'm walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I want to be delievered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now im trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delievered  
I'm delievered

Baptized in the river.  
On my own.  
Baptized in the river.  
On my own.  
I wanna be delivered.  
On my own.  
On my own.

Baptized in the river.  
On my own.  
I wanna be delivered. (3x)

I confess I'm a sinner.  
I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered.

Dan: gracias publico los dejamos con la peor banda de el mundo la carta de la perdición-dijo en forma burlona

Los chicos bajaron de el escenario dejando a los idiotas en el escenario fueron a la mesa e la que estaban sus novias para hablar un rato con ellas

Runo: chicos son lo máximo-dijo en una forma alegre

Dan: gracias runo-dijo muy feliz

Los chicos se sentaron a platicar un buen rato pero luego shun se armo se valentía

Shun: alice puedo hablar contigo-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: claro-dijo mientras le sonreía

Shun: pero asolas podemos ir afuera-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: claro vamos-dijo mientras se paraba de la silla

Shun y alice fueron afuera un rato en ese momento shun se puso un poco nervioso

Alice: y de que querías hablar shun-dijo con una sonrisa

Shun: bueno yo-dijo muy nervioso

Alice: dime shun no te pongas nervioso-dijo mientras le sonreía y lo tomaba de la mano

Shun: bueno alice lo que pasa es que bueno-dijo muy nervioso

Alice: vamos shun dime que la intriga me esta matando-dijo muy feliz

Shun: bueno lo que pasa es que bueno-dijo mientras la soltaba y sacaba una pequeña cajita negra de su pantalón- alice cázate conmigo-dijo mientras abría la pequeña cajita

Alice se quedo en shock al ver lo que le estaba pidiendo shun

Shun: y que dices-dijo algo nervioso


	10. Chapter 10

Shun: entonces que alice dime si o no-dijo algo nervioso

Alice: hay shun yo bueno-dijo mientras asía una pequeña pausa para pensar- si si shun si me quiero casar contigo-dijo mientras le asía una sonrisa

Shun y alice se abrazaron con todo su cariño

Alice: pero mis papas ya lo saben-dijo algo seria

Shun: si me dijeron que si que no había problema-dijo mientras la miraba

Alice: enserio-dijo muy feliz- y ya lo sabe tu mama

Shun: si y se puso muy feliz de saber lo que iba a hacer-dijo algo feliz

Alice: que bueno pues vamos a adentro que la fiesta es adentro no afuera-dijo muy feliz

Shun: pues vamos-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y empezaban a caminar

EN EL AUDITORIO

Runo: dan cálmate con las manos porque estas tan nervioso-dijo algo seria

Dan: yo nervioso nooo que va-dijo algo pues nervioso

Ace: enserio que no lo disimulas-dijo algo serio

Dan: como le abra ido a shun-dijo muy nervioso

Ace: no se porque no le preguntas allí viene-dijo algo serio

Dan: shun que onda puedo hablar contigo-dijo muy nervioso

Shun: si vamos-dijo algo serio

Shun y dan salieron de el auditorio como si nada

Dan: y dime que paso lo hiciste si o no-dijo muy intrigado

Shun: tu que crees-dijo muy serio

Dan: mmm no-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: no idiota si le dije-dijo mientras le pegaba un zape

Dan: yy que te dijo-dijo muy feliz

Shun: pues me dijo que si-dijo mientras se ponía una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Dan: siii puedo ser el padrino-dijo muy feliz

Shun: no se todavía no hemos planeado nada-dijo algo feliz

Dan: ok ok pero me avisas-dijo muy feliz

ATRÁS DE EL ECENARIO

Masquerade: estúpida me dijiste que tu ibas a separarlos-dijo muy enojado

Chan: no no lo voy a hacer-dijo muy seria

Masquerade: porque demonios no-dijo muy enojado

Chan: porque descubrí que alice no a tenido una buena vida y ella no merece que su vida empeore-dijo muy seria

Masquerade: eres una estúpida no quieres que shun vuelva a ser tu novio

Chan: no no lo merezco y a demás yo ya encontré a alguien que si me puede amar y pues shun y alice son el uno para el otro ambos an sufrido y pues yo no me voy a interponer ok-dijo mientras lo miraba con odio

Masquerade: quien diablos te mete tantas estupideces en la cabeza e-dijo muy enojado

Chan: no te importa y yo ya me metí en la cabeza que alice si no te ama no tiene que ser obligada idiota-dijo algo enojada

Masquerade: pues a mi no me importa alice va a ser mi novia y quien sabe asta puede llegar a ser mi esposa-dijo muy seguro

Chan: pues ya lo veremos idiota-dijo mientras se iba

CON LOS OTROS

Julie: y entonces que te dijo shun para que te hablo dinos-dijo muy intrigada

Alice: no lo diré-dijo mientras se reía

Mira: hay dinos alice por favor siii-dijo algo intrigada

Alice: mañana les digo-dijo muy feliz

Runo: vamos alice no seas a si por favor siiiiii-dijo mientras le ponía carita de perrito

Alice: hay ya que pero prométanme que no se lo diran a nadie ok-dijo algo seria

Mira, julie y runo-siii-dijeron muy felices

Alice: bueno lo que pasa es que bueno shun me dijo que….-dijo algo nerviosa

Runo: siii que te dijo-dijo muy intrigada

Alice: me pidió matrimonio-dijo algo feliz

De repente las chicas al escuchar esa noticia se quedaron en shock

Julie: perdón alice escuche bien-dijo algo sorprendida

Alice: si como escucharon me voy a casar con shun-dijo algo seria

Runo: no lo puedo creer-dijo muy feliz

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Shun: emocionada-dijo algo serio

Alice: si-dijo mientras le sonreía

Shun: faltan solo 18 dias para la boda-dijo algo feliz

Alice: si que emocionada estoy-dijo muy feliz

Shun: bueno yo ya me voy tengo que ir a ver lo de los anillos y lo de mi traje y hay son tantas cosas-dijo algo serio

Alice: no te preocupes todo valdrá la pena-dijo mientras le dava un beso en la mejilla

Shun: pues la verdad si y no puedo esperar a que te conviertas en mi esposa-dijo mientras la miraba

Alice: y yo en que tu seas mi esposo-dijo con un tono muy lindo

Shun miro a alice y entonces la beso con mucha ternura

Shun: bueno ya me voy si no dan se pone todo loco si no llego a tiempo-dijo mientras la miraba

Alice: yo también ya me voy porque quede con runo de ir a ver el pastel y algunas otras cosas-dijo mientras le sonreía

Shun: ok nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Alice: bueno adiós-dijo mientras se iba

UNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE EN LA JUYERIA

Dan: o por dios shun mira estos anillos están geniales-dijo pegándose a el aparador

Ace: deberás que eres patético-dijo algo serio

Dan: cuando me case comprare unas a si-dijo muy feliz

Shun: pues pobre de la novia- dijo en un tono burlón

Al parecer las sortijas que quería dan eran unas de oro pero de patitos

Dan: las quiero-dijo en un tono como de niño chiquito

Shun: aja si bueno vamos por mis sortijas que se hace tarde-dijo muy apurado

Ace: vamos dan-dijo mientras lo jalaba

Shun, dan y ace se fueron a ver lo de las sortijas y al parecer ya las tenían listas luego de eso shun y sus amigos se fueron a ver lo de el transporte para la boda y algunas otras cosas

EN LA TIENDA DE VESTIDOS DE NOVIA

Runo: pues ese vestido esta perfecto –dijo muy feliz

Julie: yo pienso que a shun se le va a caer la baba de lo bonita que te ves con ese vestido-dijo muy feliz

Alice: si verdad-dijo mientras se ponía su ropa normal

Mira: ya apúrate que todavía tenemos que ir a ver lo de la comida-dijo muy feliz

Alice: ya chicas vamos-dijo mientras salía

Las chicas fueron a hacer todas las cosas que tenían que hacer ya que les quedaba muy poco tiempo y era muy difícil hacer tantas cosas después de un rato dan les llamo a las chicas para decirles que si iban a cenar todos juntos a un restaurante que el conocía entonces todos fueron y estuvieron hablando cosas de la boda

Dan: que bien y ya saben quienes van a ser sus testigos-dijo muy feliz

Alice: no lo se porque shun era el que iba a decidir eso-dijo algo feliz

Ace: y quienes van a ser los testigos-dio algo intrigado

Shun: pues dan y runo-dijo algo serio

Dan y runo: nosotros-dijeron muy impresionados

Dan: siiiiiiiii mi deseo se cumplió-dijo muy feliz

Runo: hay gracias shun-dijo muy feliz

Ace: yo ya lo savia porque yo soy el padrino de sortijas-dijo algo serio

Alice: mira ace me gustaría que fueran mis padrinos de laso por favor si-dijo muy feliz

Ace : por mi no hay problema-dijo algo serio

Mira: por mi tampoco-dijo muy feliz

Julie: y yo que voy a ser eeee-dijo muy feliz

Alice: me gustaría que fueras la madrina del cojín bueno si no hay ningún problema-dijo algo feliz

Julie: si con tal de participar si lo are-dijo muy feliz

En ese momento todos rieron de lo que decía julie

Dan: muy bien shun tenemos que organizarte tu despedida de soltero-dijo muy feliz

Shun: ni loco-dijo algo serio

Dan: porque si es una tradision-dijo muy feliz

Shun: será una tradición pero a mi me da igual-dijo algo serio

Ace: shun si sigues a si lo mas probable es que alice ya no se quiera casar contigo-dijo en forma de broma

Shun: ja ja ja que gracioso des de cuando eres tan gracioso-dijo en forma sarcástica

Ace: vamos shun no seas aguafiestas de seguro alice también va a tener una despedida de soltera verdad mira-dijo algo serio

Mira: si verdad alice o no quieres tener una-dijo muy feliz

Alice: bueno por mi esta bien-dijo algo seria

Julie: que no se hable mas shun y alice tendrán una despedida de solteros-dijo muy feliz

Runo: chicos ustedes organicen la de shun y nosotras la de alice sus despedidas serán in olvidables-dijo muy feliz

Dan: si claro con que shun no este de amargado todo estará perfecto-dijo algo serio

Todos empezaron a hablar muchas cosas y no nada mas de la boda si no cosas muy divertidas incluso a recordar cosas de cuando era chicos..

( muy bien vamos a hacer como si ya ubiese pasado la despedida de solteros y vamos a la mejor parte a LA BODA SIIIIIII)

Dan: toc toc ya esta listo-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación

Shun: si ya casi-dijo algo nervioso

Dan: estas nervioso-dijo algo serio

Shun: un poco-dijo algo serio y nervioso

Dan: imagínate te casas a la edad de 18 y bueno pues eres muy joven no lo crees-dijo algo serio

Shun: no importa lo que importa es que yo ame a alice y alice a mi-dijo algo serio y nervioso

Dan: y planeas tener hijos-dijo algo intrigado

Shun: no te ofendas pero porque demonios me preguntas esas cosas-dijo algo serio

Dan: no se simple intriga solo responde si si o si no-dijo algo serio

Shun: no lo se tal vez si es lo mas probable-dijo algo serio

Dan: mmm interesante-dijo algo serio

Shun: a ver dime y tu planeas casarte con runo-dijo algo intrigado

Dan: bueno pues tu que crees eeee-dijo muy feliz

Shun: pues purate no valla a ser la de malas que ella se fije en otro y te deje olvidado como muñeco-dijo algo serio

Dan: tu crees que eso pase-dijo muy asustado

Shun: no lo creo es lo mas probable-dijo en un tono burlón

Dan: nooooooooo-dijo poniendo cara como de una pintura famosa llamada el grito

Ace: chicos ya apúrense ya es hora-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación

Shun: ya vámonos-dijo mientras caminaba hasta la puerta

EN CASA DE RUNO

Julie: hay alice te ves tan bonita-dijo muy feliz

Mira: si alice-dijo mientras le acomodaba el velo

Alice: creen que le guste a shun mi vestido-dijo muy feliz

Runo: hay alice es lo mas probable-dijo muy feliz

Julie: cuando me case con baron quiero un vestido asi de bonito-dijo muy feliz

Runo, alice y mira: te vas a casar con baron-dijeron muy impactadas

Julie: dije cuando me valla a casar con el no dije que ya me voy a casar con el-dijo algo seria

Runo: bueno chicas vámonos que se hace tarde-dijo muy feliz

Las chicas: siii-dijeron mientras salían de la habitación

CONTINUARA

Capitulo 11 el gran final no se lo pierdan siiiiii gracias a todos los que han comentado

mis historias y muchas gracias por comentar tantas cosas que me hacían tener inspiración muchas gracias a todos


	11. Chapter 11 El Final De todo

EN LA IGLESIA

shun: me lleva donde esta alice-dijo muy nervioso mientras estaba en el altar

dan: ace no crees que shun esta muy nervioso-dijo susurrándole

ace: no idiota que no ves que esta bailando –dijo en un tono de sarcasmo-obvio si idiota imagínate tiene 18 años esta decisión la tomo por el mismo pero se siente raro al pensar que toda su vida vera a alice y ella será la madre sus próximos hijos-dijo algo serio

dan y ace se pusieron a platicar un rato ya que veían a shun muy nervioso

EN EL PARQUE

Chan se encontraba caminando muy elegante de echo iba asia la boda de shun ya que ellos habían decidido ser solo amigos y ella ya no iba a tratar de separarlos, chan iba muy apurada al ver que era muy tarde ella camino muy rápido y entonces paso que escucho una vos masculina hablarle mientras salía de las sombras de los arboles

Masquerade: hola chan que tal-dijo con una sonrisa que hasta a un bebe le daría miedo

Chan: masquerade que demonios quieres-dijo muy enojada

Masquerade: nada solo quería saber si tu savias donde era la fiesta de shun y alice quiero darles un gran regalo-dijo con una vos maligna

Chan: escucha si lo supiera no te lo diría-dijo muy enojada

Masquerade: a noo –dijo muy enojado

Chan: pues si lo se pero no te lo dire-dijo algo seria

Masquerade: y porque no yo creía que bueno pues querías destruir la relación de shun y alice para que tu fueras la novia de shun-dio muy seguro

Chan: pues lo quería pero ya no porque amo a otra persona-dijo mientras sonreía sínicamente

Masquera: pues a mi no me importa o me dices donde están o aquí termina tu vida-dijo muy enojado

Chan: a si-dijo mientras veía que atrás de el estaba una cabina en la cual metían las herramientas para arrelar el parque en ese momento chan lo empujo a la cabina y le cerro con seguro la puerta para que no saliera de allí no le arruinara la boda a shun y a alice

Masquerade: MALDITA SACAME DE AQUÍ O JURO QUE TE VA A IR MUY MAAL-dijo muy enojado

Chan: lo lamento pero no dejare que arruines la boda de shun y alice a si que te quedaras allí asta que termine la fiesta –dijo muy seria

Masquerade: MALDITA ME TRAISIONASTE-dijo muy enojado

Chan: tómalo como quieras nos vemos mañana vengo por ti-dijo mientras se iba

Masquerade: MALDITAVEN Y SACAME DE AQUÍ TE LO ORDENO AAAAAA CHAN-DIJO MUY ENOJADO

EN LA IGLESIA

desconocido: HAY VIENE LA NOVIA-grito muy emocionado

En ese momento shun se puso mas nervioso de lo normal y empezó la música todos se pusieron de pie y miraron asia la puerta la puerta se abrió dejando entrar la luz de el sol adelante venia una pequeña niña echando pétalo de rosa la cual era la sobrina de runo adelante venían mira con ace tomados de el brazo, julie iba con baron tomados de el brazo y por ultimo iban dan y runo tomados de el brazo y por ultimo asta atrás iba alice con supadre

Runo, julie y mira iban con un vestido arriba de las rodillas color blanco de tirantes y el vestido era algo suelto con unos guantes de tela transparente y unas sandalias blancas de tiritas

Alice iba con su vestido de novia largo y que se pegaba a su sintura y pecho y abajo por los pies se soltaba era un lindo vestido de tirantes un velo blanco y trasparente y traía unos guantes blancos transparentes chicos y unas zapatillas sin tacón y traía un ramo de rosas rojas

Shun en ese momento quedo casi babeando por como lucia alice el no podía creer que ella en cuestión de segundos o minutos iba a convertirse en su esposa la chica que mas amaba se iba a convertir en su esposa

Alice llego a el altar su papa de alice se la entrego a shun y allí comenzó la gran ceremonia

( la ceremonia tardara algo asi que mejor nos adelantamos)

Padre: yo los declaro marido

En ese momento dan empezó con lo típico

Dan: BESO BESO BESO-gritaba

Todos le siguieron el juego shun y alice se besaron para que se callaran dan se acerco a shun y le dijo

Dan: señor shun felicidades-dijo muy feliz

Shun: ni que señor shun ni que tu abuela-dijo mientras le pegaba un zape

Ace: felicidades shun muy pronto nos uniremos a ti-dijo en un tono de burla

Shun: pues yo que tu me apresuro si piensas tener una relación con mira porque fijate que esta asiendo-dijo algo serio y señalando

En ese momento ace volteo a verla cuando la miro que asi se quedo atonito al ver que estaba coqueteando con un chico

Ace: no puede ser-dijo algo celoso

Shun: yo que tu voy y le digo lo que siento

Ace se armo de valor y se acerco a mira y le dijo

Ace: mira necesito hablar contigo-dijo muy serio

Mira: a ace claro dime-dijo mientras le sonreía

Ace: bueno pero se podría ir tu amigo-dijo algo enojado

Mira: porque-le pregunto algo confundida

Ace: solo que se valla-dijo algo nervioso

Mira: si no me dices no se ira-dijo algo encaprichada

Ace: esta bien que se quede pero se lo advertí-dijo algo nervios

Mira se saco un poco de onda por el comentario que había dicho ace el chico se fue para dejarlos a solas y allí fue cuando ace se armo de valor

Ace: mira yo quería decirte algo-dijo algo nervioso

Mira: si dime ace-dijo algo seria

Ace: bueno yo…yo..-dijo muy muy nervioso

Mira: dime ace-dijo algo seria

Ace: yo te amo-susurro como ratoncito

Mira: perdón que dijiste no te escuche-dijo algo seria

Ace: que yo te amo-dijo un poquito mas fuerte

Mira: no te oigo-dijo algo seria

Ace en ese momento se arto y se dejo de pendejadas y lo grito que se escucho en toda la iglesia

Ace: YO TE AMO MIRA-grito muy fuerte

Mira se quedo atónita por lo que había dicho ace

Mira: o por dios ace enserio-dijo muy feliz

Ace: si mira me gustas y me gustaría que fueras mi novia-dijo algo nervioso

Mira: claro que si-dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios

Dan: lo logro-dijo muy feliz

Shun: pues ya asta se estaba tardando-dijo algo serio

Amigo: hey páguenme ya mi dinero por hacer que el tal ace se le declarara a mira-dijo algo serio

Shun: dan págale-dijo algo serio

Dan: queee pero porque yo-dijo muy enojado

Shun. Porque tu fuiste el de la idea a si que págale-dijo algo calmado

Dan: ok-dijo mientras sacaba su cartera-100, 200, 300, 400 y, y, 500-dijo mientras lloraba por su dinero

Amigo: fue un gusto trabajar para ustedes-dijo mientras se iba

Dan: bueno pues VAMONOS A LA FIESTA-dijo muy feliz

Todos se fueron a la fiesta de bodas todos se divirtieron muchísimo cuando termino la fiesta shun y alice se fueron a la luna de miel la cual disfrutaron muchísimo y dan tiene un gran plan con runo

EN EL PARQUE

Runo: hay que romántico alice se caso con shun y se fueron de luna de miel a la playa-dijo muy feli- como me gustaría casarme y toda la cosa-dijo mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro

Dan: oh runo me gustaría pedirte algo-dijo algo nervioso

Runo: si dan-dijo pensando en el matrimonio

Dan: me podrías comprar unas palomitas-dijo muy feliz y asiendo que runo callera tipo anime

Runo: claro lo que digas-dijo algo des animada

Dan: como crees dijo mientras la abrazaba

Lo cual izo que runo se sonrojara

Runo: entonces que me ibas a pedir-dijo mientras lo miraba

Dan: bueno pues…yo-dijo muy nervioso-te gustaría que nos casarnos-dijo susurrándole a el oído

En ese momento runo salto de alegría

Runo: SI SI SI SI SI SI SIIIIII-dijo mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a dan

Dan: runo...no….puedo…RESPIRAR-dijo sin aliento

Runo: perdón perdón perdón-dijo mientras lo soltaba

Dan: pues no se hable mas hay que casarnos ya mismo-dijo muy feliz

Runo: a que te refieres con eso-dijo algo intrigada

Dan: si hay que casarnos la próxima semana que lleguen shun y alice-dijo muy feliz

Runo: siiii siiiiiii cuando quieras pero siiiiii-dijo mmuy feliz

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Runo y da estaban en el sibil a punto de casarse para ser muy felices runo iba con un vestido blanco muy ligero de manga corta y traia el pelo suelto y unas sandalias se veía muy bien y dan iba con un traje y unos zapatos negros tardaron muy poco para casarse apenas y se dieron cuenta cuando los casaron

6 MESES DESPUES

Baron: oye julie-dijo algo nervioso

Julie: si baron-dijo muy feliz

Baron: que te parece si nos casamos-dijo algo nervioso

Julie: pues me parece muy bien pero espera…me estas pidiendo matrimonio-dijo algo feliz

Baron: pues algo a si por-dijo algo serio

Julie: pues ACEPTO-dijo mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte

Baron: y cuando nos casamos-dijo algo intrigado

Julie: emm ya se en 2 semanas-dijo muy feliz

Baron: me parece perfecto-dijo mientras la besaba

( no son el uno para el otro claro porque ambos son unos idiotas jijiji)

3 AÑOS DESPUES

Runo: dan puedo hablar contigo-dijo muy nerviosa

Dan: si que pasa runo-dijo mientras le sonreía

Runo: que dirias bueno …-dijo muy nerviosa

Dan: que diría si que cosa-dijo algo intrigado y preocupado

Runo: bueno a ti te gustaría tener hijos-dijo muy nerviosa

Dan: si porque-dijo algo intrigado-espera…..me estas diciendo que tu…...-dijo muy impresionado

Runo: si-dijo algo seria

Dan: ESTAS EMBARAZADA-dijo muy feliz mientras se caía de la silla

Runo: lo tomare como que si te gusto-dijo mientras le sonreía

Muy bien lamento decirles que esto es el final y bueno runo y dan no son los únicos que van a tener un hijo bueno les mostrare la escena de unos días antes de la noticia de dan

Alice: shun puedo hablar contigo-dijo algo nerviosa

Shun: si-dijo algo serio

Alice: oye shun a ti te gustaría tener hijos-dijo algo intrigada

Shun: pues….si porque-dijo algo serio

Alice: que dirías si te dijera que estoy embarazada-dijo algo nerviosa

Shun: pues….ESPERA ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA-dijo muy feliz

Alice: si-dijo algo feliz

Shun en ese momento no savia como reaccionar ya que el quería tener un hijo con alice pero no creía que fuera tan impactante saber esa noticia

Bueno pues ahora si ya se termino ace y mira se casaron después que julie y baron , julie y baron tuvieron una hija a la cual llamaron yuki una niña de pelo gris como el de su madre y ojos color azul como el de su padre y era blanca como su mama y era muy bonita, ace y mira tuvieron un pequeño niño al cual llamaron okimo era un pequeño de pelo rojo como el de su madre y sus ojos eran negros como los de su padre y era blanco de piel el bebe era una ternura, el de dan y runo fue un pequeño niño al que llamaron makoto era un niño de pelo café como el de su padre y unos lindos ojos azules como los de su madre y era blanco de piel como su madre y por ultimo shun y alice tuvieron una pequeña niña a la cual llamaron suigintou la pequeña niña era de pelo naranja como el de su madre pero lacio como el de su padre tenia unos hermosos ojos molos de su padre y la pequeña niña era blanca de piel

Asi termina la historia todos hicieron sus vidas junto a sus parejas eh hijos a los que amaron con todo su corazón por cierto chan se caso con un chico llamado jou con el qu tuvieron hijos aquí les va algo muy gracioso

Chan se encontraba cocinando pero entonces ella recordó algo que izo que diera un gran grito

Chan: no puede ser olvide sacar a masquerade de la cabina hace 3 años….-dijo muy asustada- a pues ya que-dijo en tono desinteresado

Pero lo que ella no sabe es que el salió por la ventana y sigue vivo y después de eso ni quien se acordara de eso xD

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado bueno esto fue el rock y lo clásico un gran secreto bueno chao muy pronto sacare una nueva historia de shun y alice bueno espérenla siiii

SUSESAKI


End file.
